gohan un guerrero del futuro en equestria REINSCRITO
by gohan252
Summary: GOHAN UN GUERRERO QUE INTENTA BUSCAR LA PAZ PARA SU MUNDO PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON TERMINA EN EQUESTRIA Y NECESITARA LA AYUDA DE LAS MANE 6 PARA VOLVER Gohan ¿amigo o enemigo? ¿héroe o villano?
1. la llegada

Gohan del futuro en equestria

HOLA A TODOS ESTE FANFIC LO E REINSCRITO POR LA ORTOGRAFIA Y NO ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO LA HISTORIA AL PRINCIPIO ADEMAS QUE ME QUEDO MUY SIMPLE LA HISTORIA Y DECIDI CAMBIARLO ADEMAS DE QUE ACEPTARE SUS SUGERENCIAS BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ES HORA DE…LEER(a poco creías que iba a decir hora de aventura XD)

(la primera parte se parece al del primer fanfic...un poco)

* * *

 **Equestria**

Ya había pasado 1 año desde la derrota del rey sombra, por lo que todo equestria estaba en paz y tranquilidad pero eso cambiara dentro de poco.

Era una tarde en poniville, las aves cantaban, todos los ponis estaban trabajando, algunos paseando y otros jugando pero en una casa del árbol habían 6 ponis lo cual estaban un poco preocupadas por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Twiligth:- pinkie, para ya!

Una unicornio morada estaba un poco asustada ya que su amiga pinkie pie, desde la mañana estuvo dando pequeños saltos rápidamente de arriba abajo.

Pinkie pie:- no puedo parar es mi pinkie-sentido.

Fluttershy:- eso significa que algo inesperado pasara, verdad?-dijo un poco asustada la Pegaso amarilla.

Pinkie pie:- creo que si-dijo mientras saltaba

Rainbow dash:- creen que sea un monstruo?, hace tiempo que no le pateamos el trasero a un villano.

Rarity:- tranquila querida, solo porque significa que algo inesperado va a pasar no significa que sea algún monstruo espantoso.

Applejack:- estoy de acuerdo con Rarity, además que si algún monstruo se aparece, nosotras lo derrotaremos, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces antes y también podríamos hacerlo ahora.

Pinkie pie:- bueno cambiando de tema que tal si vamos a sugar cube corner a comer algo-al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la poni fiestera que aún no paraba de saltar.

twilght:- está bien, pero no bajemos la guardia.

Entonces las mane 6 se fueron para comer algo a sugar cube corner.

* * *

Universo: DBZ saga alternativa

En el universo alterno de dbz, gohan había noqueado a trunks para que no peleara con los androides, porque él era el único guerrero z que había además de gohan y es la única esperanza de su universo. Gohan había aterrizado donde se encontraban los androides, para empezar a pelear y regresar la paz a su universo

Gohan: -al fin los encontré, ahora los venceré y traeré paz a la tierra

Androide 17:-valla creí que ya habías muerto, esta vez sí me dejaste sorprendido gohan, pero bueno creo que debo acabarte de una vez por todas.

Androide 18: -sí, de seguro esta vez morirás ¿quién pelea primero?

Androide 17: -yo peleare con el primero, pero esta vez me asegurare de que estés muerto

Gohan y numero 17 volaron uno hacia el otro dándose un golpe en la cara, gohan se separa de él y le da un golpe en el estómago. Luego número 17 se aparta al costado de gohan dándole otro golpe en la cara estrellándose contra un muro. Rápidamente gohan y numero 17 desaparecen y comienzan a chocar sus puños creando ondas expansivas. Ambos vuelven a aparecer, pero número 17 estaba en el suelo mientras que gohan estaba sobre él, dándole múltiples golpes a su estómago, pero este fue mandado a volar por número 18 con una patada en su cara.

Numero 17: -no te metas en esto 18

Numero 18: -tranquilízate, estabas a punto de perder, vamos y acabemos con esto.

Numero 17 -asiente con la cabeza y ambos fueron a atacar a gohan, para mala suerte del guerrero z, él estaba en desventaja, empezaron los golpes entre 17 y 18 hacia gohan los cuales le era muy complicado esquivar o bloquear. Gohan comenzó a cansarse haciendo que 17 y 18 lograran golpearlo y enviarlo al suelo.

Número 17 y 18: -MUERE!

Empezaron a lanzarle rayos de energía, pero en ese momento por la cantidad de energía reunida de los dos androides desgarraron un poco de la unidad de espacio tiempo creando un portal interdimencional temporal detrás de gohan, haciendo que este fuera absorbido por el sin que los androides se den cuenta.

Universo: MLP

* * *

 **POV: Gohan**

Empecé a abrir los ojos...lo raro es que no sentía dolor, es más, se supone que debería estar muerto y estar en el otro mundo, pero me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque-dónde estoy? Maldición me duele mucho el cuerpo…realmente este es el otro mundo?... no, mi padre cuando volvió para enfrentarse a vegeta y a nappa me dijo que el otro mundo había nubes medio anaranjadas y un templo donde se decidía a donde irían las almas, pero lo más raro es que…MI BRAZO HA VUELTO!-Dije sorprendido-pero cómo siquiera es posible…bueno lo averiguare después-gohan empieza a mirar alrededor-wuau esto es extraño, este lugar está intacto, la mayoría de ciudades y bosques fueron destruidos por los androides, además que estábamos peleando en la ciudad y no recuerdo haber visto ningún bosque cerca, bueno ahora tengo que buscar un pue…-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rugido que se escuchó detrás de mí, rápidamente me doy vuelta y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta, había una criatura con cabeza de león, cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago.

-eso e-es una…MANTICORA!, Pero se supone que estas criaturas solo existen en los cuentos.

 **POV: tercera persona**

La manticora le dio un fuerte rugido y con una gran velocidad fue a embestir a gohan. Al llegar donde él estaba este intento darle un arañazo con sus garras pero gohan fácilmente lo esquiva agachándose.

Gohan: -oye tranquilo no quiero pelear

La manticora dio otro rugido e intento dañar a gohan nuevamente pero este vuelve a esquivarlo dando un pequeño salto.

Gohan: -es tu última advertencia-decía un poco más serio el hibrido sayajin-(*pensamientos*)-un momento, porque demonios estoy tratando de hablando con un ser que no piensa...*facepalm*

Y como era de esperarse la manticora no hace caso e intenta nuevamente darle un golpe a gohan, pero esta vez, no lo esquivo si no que lo bloqueo. Al hacer esto la manticora miraba con miedo a gohan, ninguna ser le habría bloqueado un ataque en su vida.

Gohan: -recuerda yo te lo advertí.

Gohan desaparece de donde estaba, dejando a la manticora confundida y vuelve reaparecer detrás de esta y le da un pequeño golpe en la nuca dejando a la manticora inconsciente.

Gohan: -bueno un problema menos ahora tengo que encontrar algún pueblo.-al decir esto el empieza a volar a una gran velocidad.

 **1 hora después**

Gohan llevaba volando 1 hora volando y estaba empezando a aburrirse de tanto volar, pero empieza a ver un pueblo y decidió aterrizar en la entrada para que nadie se asustara por sus poderes o que crea que es un androide.

Gohan: -qué raro... esta zona no fue atacada por los androides, pero lo bueno es que podre preguntar dónde estoy-empieza a caminar y ve un pequeño cartel que decía. Bienvenido a... ¿poniville? okey esto ya es un poco raro, pero siempre y cuando me den indicaciones todo estará bien.

Gohan empiezo a caminar hacia el pueblo y en eso se encuentra con un pequeño puente lo cual no tarda en cruzar.

Gohan: -bueno ahora tengo que buscar a algui… ¿¡PERO QUE DEMO…!?

Había caballitos de colores por todos lados hablando y caminando, además que tenían un extraño dibujo en sus flancos. Gohan caminaba y todos los ponis lo miraban a con miedo y algunos con curiosidad. Pero gohan en eso se topó con tres potrillas una era de color anaranjada, su color de cabello era purpura y al parecer tenia…¿alas? El otro era de color blanco, su cabello era de color rosa y morado claro ella no tenía alas pero tenía un cuerno y la ultima era de color amarillo su color de cabello era rojizo con un moño rosa.

Las tres potrillas:- AAAAAAAAAAAAA UN MOUNSTRUO- Gritaron mientras se fueron corriendo y al decir esto todos los ponis presentes empezaron a gritar desesperadamente y ocultándose en sus casa.

Gohan: -bueno haber tengo resumir esto…

Primero: estaba peleando con los androides

Segundo: aparezco en un bosque y me ataca una manticora.

Tercero: me encuentro en un pueblo que es habitado por caballitos de colores.

Bueno esto no puede ponerse peor...

Al decir eso aparecen 10 caballitos de un pelaje blanco, con lanzas y armaduras doradas que cubrían su cabello y lomo.

Guardia1: -escúchame bien bestia, somos guardias reales y debemos defender tanto a las princesas como a Equestria así que podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, si vienes con nosotros sin luchar, te llevaremos con la princesa twilight y encerraremos hasta saber que vamos a hacer contigo. Pero si te resistes tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza.

Gohan puso una cara de pensativo hasta que tomo una decisión pero seguía un poco confundido del porque podían hablar o de quienes eran esas princesas, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Gohan: -ya tome una decisión-al decir esto los soldados estaban muy sorprendidos de que pudiera hablar, pero eso no les importaba mucho.

Guardia1: -y que decisión tomaste, bestia?

Gohan: -bueno al principio iba a elegir la primera opción, pero al escuchar que me encerrarían en una celda decidí tomar la segunda opción-*sonríe*- no se ofendan, pero intentare no hacerles mucho daño, y talvez esto me sirva como calentamiento.

Guardia1: -te arrepentirás…ATAQUEN!

Todos los guardias empezaron a correr hacia gohan con sus lanzas listas, pero gohan desaparece dejando a todos los guardias sorprendidos.

Guardia 1-: ¿dónde está?

Gohan: -aquí.

Todos giraron rápidamente para observar como el guerrero z estaba allí de pie, con una expresión seria en su cara.

Guardia1: -ustedes que están esperando!?-les dijo todos los guardias- atáquenlo con su magia

Todos: a la orden.

Todos los guardias no dudaron ni un instante y comenzaron a lanzarle rayos de magia a gohan, los cuales al impactar con su cuerpo levantaba mucho polvo impidiendo ver a la criatura.

Capitan: -alto el fuego.

Guardia2: -capitán, cree que eso sea suficiente

Capitan: -es probable, solo las princesas podrían llegar a soportar eso.

Guardia3: -eso fue aburrido, creí que mínimo lograría hacer algo impresionante...bueno dejando de lado eso de aparecer detrás de nosotros.

Guardia4: -eso que importa? Ganamos, cambiando de tema qe tal si vamos a co...-.

¿?: -No celebren antes de tiempo

Al escuchar esas palabras todos los guardias quedaron paralizados al escuchar de nuevo esa voz. Poco a poca el polvo se fue disipando dejando ver el cuerpo de gohan intacto impresionando aún más a los guardias, al parecer solo su ropa sufrió unos pequeños desgastes.

Gohan: -bueno creo que me toca a mí.

Guardia1: -no nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente.

Gohan inmediatamente desaparece y vuelve a reaparecer detrás de los guardias nuevamente, el capitán se da la vuelta viendo a la criatura de espaldas pero también noto algo que lo dejo su cuerpo congelado...todos sus soldados estaban inconscientes.

Guardia1: como hiciste e-eso-dijo temblando mucho por el miedo.

Gohan: (*se da la vuelta*) ¿aun quieres continuar?

Al decir esto el pony, el capitán cayo inconsciente por el miedo.

Gohan: bueno, creo que las tonterías ya acab...

Gohan no pudo terminar la oración al ver otras seis ponis acercándose. Al llegar las ponis vieron a todos los soldados inconscientes en el suelo.

Twiligth: que les hiciste?!

Gohan: -o talvez no...-

* * *

BUENO LO DEJARE HASTA AQUÍ ¿Qué les ha parecido? Les gusto o no les gusto debería cambiar algo pregunta: ¿quieren que gohan en el siguiente cap se transforme en ssj contra las mane 6 o lo dejo para otro cap?

Bueno dejen sus sugerencias y hasta la próxima.


	2. saiyajin vs ponis

Hola a todos hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de gohan un guerrero del futuro en equestria. En este cap las cosas van a estar más interesantes, porque aquí está la pelea de gohan vs las mane6 pero que creen que pase ¿gohan derrotara fácilmente a las mane 6? ¿Intentara hablar con ellas para aclarar el mal entendido?¿las mane 6 lograran hacerle daño a gohan?

AVERIGUENLO AQUÍ

Cap2: el guerrero z vs los elementos de la armonía

Twilight: -Que les hiciste?!

Gohan: …- solo se quedó en silencio, observando a las 6 ponis frente a él con una expresión un poco seria.

Rainbow dash: quien eres tú?...o más bien¿ Qué eres tú?-le decía la Pegaso con ganas de luchar

Gohan: (*pensamientos*) el ki de estos ponis son un poco mayor a los de los otros, su poder se puede comparar con los saibaimans de vegeta y nappa cuando atacaron la tierra por primera vez.

Rainbow dash: si no respondes no me dejaras más opción que patearte el trasero-dijo la pegaso.

Twilight: tranquila rainbow, no sabemos si sabe hablar nuestro idioma, puede que sea un animal salvaje asustado y que este atacando porque tiene miedo

Gohan: gohan…mi nombre es gohan-dijo el hibrido saiyajin dejando a las 6 ponis sorprendidas.

Twilight: ¡¿PUEDES HABLAR?!

Gohan: si puedo hablar y para responder tu pregunta-señalando a rainbow dash- soy un humano.

Pinkie pie: ¿humano? no sé qué es un humano, pero debe ser al parecido a los monos ya que tienes forma de mono, ¿tienes algún amigo mono? Pues a mí me gustaría tener uno, es que son muy divertidos y además ellos so…-no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida.

Gohan: eh...no, no soy un mono-dijo gohan interrumpiendo a la poni rosada- mi especie evoluciono de los monos pero ya no lo somos.

Twilight: bueno, eso no importa ahora, ¿porque atacaste a nuestros guardias?-dijo enojada la alicornio morada.

Gohan: yo no los ataque…solo me defendí.

Rainbow dash: si claro.

Gohan: es enserio, empezaron a atacarme y les advertí que pararan, pero no me escucharon y...este fue el resultado.

Applejack: ¿porque te creeríamos?

Gohan: seré honesto, a mí no me importa si me creen o no, yo solo quiero volver a mi hogar…o más bien a mi mundo. El problema es que no sé cómo termine aquí.

Twilight: tendremos que llevarte con la princesa celestia.

Gohan: yo no creo que eso sea posible.

Twilight:-¿qué?, porque no?

Gohan: ya me escucharon…uno de esos guardias dijo algo parecido de llevarme ante una princesa y encerrarme-*se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar*-prefiero irme de aquí e intentar volver a mi planeta sin ayuda a que me encierren.

Rainbow dash: tú no te iras de aquí-dijo volando a toda velocidad hacia gohan.

Twilight: rainbow,¡ espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del guerrero z. Cuando estaba por embestirlo gohan se inclina hacia la derecha haciendo de que rainbow pase de largo. Las ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Rarity: eh..., querida, mis ojos me están engañando o realmente esa cosa esquivo a rainbow sin verla.

Twilight: estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

Volviendo con gohan y rainbow.

Rainbow dash: como me esquivaste sin siquiera verme?

Gohan: no tengo porque decírtelo…pero no quiero pelear contigo así que para ya, o si no…

Rainbow dash: si no ¿qué?

Gohan: no tendré más opción que acabar con tigo-dijo el saiyajin en tono serio

La Pegaso con melena de arcoíris no tardo en soltar una gran carcajada mientras ella sujetaba su estómago con sus cascos y soltaba lágrimas de tanto reír.

Gohan: sinceramente no le veo lo gracioso, pero hablo en serio.

Rainbow dash: si claro, y yo soy una princesa alicornio-decía con sarcasmo.

Gohan: no sé qué es una alicornio... pero si tan confiada estas-*se pone en posición de pelea*- intenta derrotarme.

Rainbow dash: esto acabara en tan solo un minuto.

Gohan: pues inténtalo.

Rainbow dash: recuerda, tú lo pediste.

Al decir eso, rainbow rápidamente salió disparada contra gohan, para darle un golpe en la cara y al llegar nuevamente hacia gohan, este atrapa el casco de rainbow dejándola un poco asustada igual que sus amigas.

Rainbow dash: como haces eso?

Gohan: te lo dije, no puedes derrotarme, pero como tú no escuchas, creo que es mi turno de atacar.

Al decir esto gohan desaparece y vuelve a aparecer detrás de rainbow.

Twilight: RAINBOW DETRÁS DE TI!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde a rainbow no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y gohan de un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente.

Applejack: c-como derrotaste a rainbow tan fácilmente-decía con un poco de miedo.

Gohan: se lo acabo de decir a su amiga ni ella, ni ustedes juntas pueden derrotarme, asi que paren de una vez.

Twilight: eso lo veremos… -rápidamente en el cuerno de twiligth, un aura purpura la rodea y le lanza un rayo de magia a gohan.

Gohan: eso no será suficiente-al decir esto el desvía el rayo de magia hacia el cielo.

Twilight: como lo desviaste?

Gohan: quieren seguir combatiendo o me dejaran en paz?.

En eso rainbow se despierta y aprovecha que gohan está distraído y le da un golpe en su mejilla izquierda.

Rainbow dash: que te pareció eso, mono sin pelo-dijo volando a unos cuantos centímetros de gohan

Gohan: debo decirlo…eres fuerte y me tomaste desprevenido.

Rainbow dash: si lo sé.

Gohan: pero…

Rainbow dash: pero ¿qué?

Gohan: no lo suficiente.

En eso momento gohan vuelve a desaparecer y reaparece pero esta vez, frente a rainbow dash dejándola paralizada, coloco su mano en el pecho de rainbow y le lanza una ráfaga de aire haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared de la casa de twiligth.

Rarity: rainbow querida ¿estás bien?

Rainbow dash: no, es muy fuerte y veloz, a este paso nunca podré hacerle daño.

Twilight: tengo una idea -al decir eso hace brillar su cuerno, haciendo que un aura morada aparezca alrededor de gohan impidiendo que este pudiera moverse.

Gohan: pero que demo...-dijo intentando zafarse de la magia de twiligth- (*pensamientos*) esto es parecido a esa rara técnica de ese guldo en namekusei.

Applejack: ahora es mi turno-dijo muy confiada

Con una gran velocidad llega hacia donde esta gohan y con sus patas traseras le da un golpe en el estómago a gohan, haciendo que escupiera saliva.

Gohan: vaya eres más fuerte de lo que me imagine, al parecer me he confiado mucho

Applejack: pues claro nuca te confíes por las apariencias.

Gohan: jejeje-se reía un poco el saiyajin

Applejack: se puede saber que causa tanta gracia?

Gohan: pues…ahora la que se está confiando eres tú.

Applejack: espera, que?

Gohan soltó un gran grito y la aura morada que lo rodeaba desaparece y es remplazada por un aura blanca pero un poco más grande.

Twilight y applejack: pero que...-dijeron muy sorprendidas las ponis.

Gohan: bueno, ya basta de tonterías-dijo un poco enojado-no tengo tiempo para sus ridículos juegos, es mejor que acabe esto de una vez.

Twilight: lo mismo digo…chicas, reúnanse, es ahora o nunca.

Cuando todas se juntaron, su ki empezó a crecer de una manera sorprendente y sus apariencias cambiaron. Sus cabellos se hicieron más largos al igual que sus colas, aunque fue difícil ver todos los cambios ya que de ellas provenía un gran brillo y varias luces, dificultando un poco la visión del guerrero z.

Gohan: (*pensamiento*) wow, su ki aumento mucho, ahora tienen el mismo poder que nappa.

Los ojos de todas se hicieron de color blanco y una gran ráfaga de magia salió de ellas hacia gohan. Él se colocó en posición de defensa justo antes de que el poder de esas ponis lo tocara. Hubo una gran explosión, haciendo que el polvo se levantara impidiendo ver lo que secedia, pero las 6 ponis estaban más que felices.

Pinkie pie: siiiiii ganamos hare una fiesta para celebrar.

Rainbow dash: debo admitir que esa cosa era fuerte, pero sabía que no perderíamos a y applejack

Applejack: ¿sí?

Rainbow dash: en la fiesta de pinkie te desafío a una competencia de quien bebe más sidra

Applejack: claro pero nunca me ganaras.

Rarity: yo tengo que volver a trabajar en mis vestidos, hoy tengo muchos encargos y no va a ser para nada fácil

Fluttershy: yo tengo que volver para cuidar a mis animalitos.

Twilight: pues, generalmente siempre tendríamos que asegurarnos que los villanos estén derrotados pero hasta ahora nadie a los que hemos enfrentado han soportado algo como eso asi que, enviare mi reporte hacia la princes...-

¿?: Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido.

Twilight: imp... impo... imposible-dijo mientras temblaba de miedo.

El polvo se fue disipando lentamente dejando ver a gohan nuevamente sin ningún rasguño, excepto por su ropa que se podía ver que tenía un ligero desgaste, dejando a las mane 6 aun con más miedo.

Twilight: ¿cómo tu has...

Gohan: les daré un pequeño consejo, cuando vuelva a hacer ese ataque deberían estar más concentradas en el poder, ya que se concentraron más en que se viera bonito con ese pequeño espectáculo de luces, pero no sirve de nada.

Twilight: esto no puede estar pasando.

Gohan en ese instante desaparece y vuelve a reaparecer detrás de twilight y ella gira su cabeza para poder ver que estaba intentando el saiyajin, pero lo que vio la dejo temblando con un miedo inimaginable…sus amigas estaban en el suelo inconscientes en su estado normal, excepto fluttershy dejando un poco confundida a la alicornio, pero igualmente seguía mirando al saiyajin.

Gohan: se los dije aunque pelen con todas sus fuerzas no podrán derrotarme.

Twiligth: está bien ahora que nos vas a hacer.

Gohan: …nada-al decir esto dejo sorprendido a la alicornio

Twiligth: como que nada?

Gohan: se los dije antes de que empezara la pelea, no tengo intenciones de…

¿?:¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?

Gohan: ¿de quién es esa voz?

Twiligth: pri-princesa!


	3. La Furia se Desata

**La furia se desata**

* * *

Twiligth:pri-princesa

Al decir eso, tres ponys más aterrizaron donde se encontraban gohan y este observo que las tres ponis eran como la morada pero estas eran un poco más altas. Una era de color rosa, su cabello también era de color rosa pero con amarillo y purpura, el dibujo de su flanco era un corazón de cristal, al parecer su ki era como el de Nappa pero este usando 5% de su poder. La segunda era del mismo tamaño que la rosada, nada más que era de color negro y azul, su cabello del mismo color y el dibujo de su flanco era una luna...su ki era el un poco más alto que la rosada. La tercera era más alta (como la altura de gohan), era de color blanco su cabello era multicolor, su dibujo en su flanco era el sol y su ki era como el 1% de vegeta cuando invadió la tierra.

Princesa Celestia: no sabemos lo que eres o porque estás aquí, pero no permitiremos que aterrorices a nadie mas.

Gohan solo se quedó observándolas ya que eran diferentes a los ponis que había visto, a excepción de la morada.

Princesa Luna: RESPÓNDELE A LA PRINCESA CUANDO TE HABLA CRIATURA!

En eso gohan responde

Gohan: mi nombre es gohan y ¿quiénes son ustedes?

En eso despiertan las 6 ponis que hace un momento estaban inconscientes y al parecer estaban más que felices de que sus princesas estuvieran allí.

Princesa Celestia: yo soy la princesa celestia-(señala a luna con su casco)-ella es mi hermana la princesa luna(ahora señala a candace)ella es la princesa Candace y ahora…-no pudo terminar la oración porque hubo una pequeña explosión entre medio las princesas

¿?: Lamento llegar tarde princesitas

Apareció una creatura con cuerpo de dragon, una pata de león y otra de grifo, cola de dragón rojo, un cuerno de alce y otro cuerno celeste un poco raro, tenía dos alas distintas, una de murciélago y otra normal (como de pegaso), una pata de dragón verde y otra de toro(yo le pongo que es de toro porque gohan nunca vio un minotauro)(díganme si me equivoco con la descripción de discord).

Princesa celestia: discord... que haces aquí?.

Discord: bueno yo escuche algunas explosiones aquí y creí que eran fuegos artificiales o que habría caos y donde hay caos allí estaré y resulta que las portadoras de los elementos estaban peleando con esa criatura extraña y decidí venir a ver la pelea.-al decir eso aparece una silla y unas palomitas de maíz.

Gohan: oigan-las princesas ponen su atención sobre el saiyajin con una expresión seria-ya no quiero más problemas, ya tengo suficiente con que me quieran capturar y encerrar, además que nadie me escucha, no quiero pelear con nadie, todo este tiempo me estuve defendiendo si quisiera haber destruido este pueblo ya lo habría hecho.

Princesa luna:-(voz real de canterlot)- ya no toleraremos tus palabras es hora de que...

¿?: no es necesario princesa nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo una voz desde las alturas.

En eso aparecen tres ponis con unos trajes celestes y gafas.

Rainbow dash: SI!-dijo con entusiasmo-es tu fin monstruo, los wonderbolts te derrotaran.

Gohan: enserio?... -al decir eso desaparece, dejando a las princesas y a discord confundidos.

Rainbow dash: TENGAN CUIDADO!-decia rainbow un poco asustada.

Wonderbolt1: recuerden, hemos sido escogidos por la misma Spritfare para esta misión, así que estén atentos en todo momento, de acuerdo?

Pero nadie respondía

Wonderbolt1: que les acabo de dec…-volteo para ver a sus compañeros pero lo que vio lo dejo con la con los pelos de punta.

Sus compañeros estaban inconscientes en los brazos de esa criatura.

Gohan: te daré una oportunidad, si quieres puedes irte pacíficamente o quieres terminar como tus amigos?

El wonderbolt estaba paralizado del miedo, de como sus compañeros hayan sido derrotados tan rápidamente. Entonces miro hacia abajo y empezó a aterrizar lentamente hacia el llegar el wonderbolt se acercó a las princesas y les dijo…

Wonderbolt: lo lamento princesas, esa cosa es muy rápida, no pude ni verlo y derroto fácilmente a mis compañeros, y lo mas probable es que yo termine igual.

Princesa celestia: tranquilo, ya sé que es muy difícil de derrotar, pero tranquilo nosotras nos encargaremos.

En eso gohan deja a sus compañeros recostados en el suelo.

Gohan: ya basta, no quiero pelear solo quiero volver a mi hogar.

Las princesas se le quedaron viendo con cara de a mí no me jodas, obviamente me estas mintiendo.

Gohan: saben que? ya no me importa, solo me iré de aquí-se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar pero un aura blanca aparece alrededor de gohan y ya no pudo moverse... de nuevo.

Princesa Celestia: tú no te iras de aquí hasta que obtengamos respuestas, a si qu…-fue interrumpida por un gran grito que vino de la creatura.

Gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Otra aura blanca más grande aparece y hace desaparecer la de celestia dejando aún más sorprendidas a las princesas.

Gohan: bueno si quieren pelea-desaparece y aparece detrás de la princesas-pelea tendrán.

Princesa luna: tal vez seas veloz, pero no nos derrotaras criatura

Gohan: eso lo averiguaremos.

La princesa luna y candace lanzan un rayo de magia hacia gohan, pero este desaparece y vuelve a aparecer frente a las princesas.

Gohan: tienen que ser un poco más, rápidas no creen?

La princesa luna intento darle un golpe, pero el atrapo su casco y el guerrero z da un pequeño salto dándole un rodillazo en la cara a luna haciéndola, retroceder unos pasos atrás

Princesa celestia: COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MI HERMANA!-al decir esto lanza un rayo de magia, que al parecer era muy poderoso, pero este desvía el rayo de magia hacia arriba con un poco de dificultad. Gohan vuelve a ver en donde se encontraba celestia pero esta no estaba.

Gohan: a donde se fue?

Pero en ese instante, gohan recibió un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos

Princesa celestia: no lograras derrotarnos, ríndete ya.

Gohan: solo porque me diste un golpe no significa que ya hayas ganado.

Discord: oye tonto.

Gohan: eh? (*dirige su atención a discord*) ahora que?

Discord: eres un idiota y muy patético.

Applejack: que estás haciendo discord? solo aras que se enoje.

Discord: confíen en mi (susurrando a las mane 6) cuando alguien esta segado por la ira ya no piensa racionalmente y ataca sin pensar, entonces tendremos esa ventaja.

Twiligth: es verdad, en toda la batalla el ha estado muy relajado, si hacemos que se enfade, tal vez podremos ganar.

Todas: sí.

Applejack: oye mono sin pelo, eres un debilucho -gohan no le dio mucha importancia a ese insulto.

Rainbow dash: eres una tortuga comparado contra mí-este insulto tampoco le afecto en nada a gohan.

Rarity: oye dime…tus trajes los sacaste de la basura-ese insulto logro hacer que la cara de gohan cambiara a una más enojada ya que esas ropas eran de sus padres.

Pinkie pie: no eres divertido, eres un aguafiestas-gohan no entendió ese insulto, aunque segia molesto.

Fluttershy: …-ella no dijo nada, no era buena insultando.

Twiligth: eres más tonto que un simio.

Discord: tu familia siempre fue y siempre será estúpida.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Fluttershy: creo que te pasaste un poco con eso discord.

Discord: bueno al menos está funcionando no?-hablándole al saiyajin- y además eres un…-no dijo nada más al ver el saiyajin.

 **musica de ambientacion: skillet(monster)**

Gohan estaba furioso, sus ojos eran de color blanco, piedras y polvo se levantaban en el aire.

Gohan: NO…TE LO PERDONARE…COMO TE…ATREVES.

El cabello de gohan por un momento se hiso rubio y volvió a hacerse negro, sus ojos se hicieron de color verde, sus músculos se agrandaron un poco, mientras rayos empezaban a caer del cielo.

Gohan: ERES UN...MALDITO.

Gohan apretaba su puño tan fuerte que le empezó a salir sangre, y un gran grito se escuchó de parte del saiyajin.

Gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaba furioso el saiyajin

Un gran cráter se formó debajo del muy furioso gohan, mientras una gran onda expansiva levanto tanto polvo que no dejo ver nada.

Princesa celestia: están todos bien?

Twilight: si…estamos bien.

Princesa celestia: tengan cuidado no sabemos que acaba de hacer esa cosa.

El polvo lentamente se fue disipando dejando ver mejor a todos los ponis y estos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver al saiyajin de nuevo.

Sus ojos eran de color verde, sus músculos se agrandaron un poco y su cabello y sus cejas se volvieron de un color dorado acompañado de un aura dorada que lo rodeaba.

Gohan: NO SE LOS PERDONARE…NADIE HABLA ASI DE MI FAMILIA.


	4. IRA Y BONDAD

Hola a todos ¿como están? yo bien…aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de gohan un guerrero del futuro en equestria. Aquí la ira del saiyajin se liberara sobre los elementos de la armonía pero ¿gohan podrá perdonarlas? ¿discord se salvara? Pues es hora de…LEER.

CAPITULO 4

IRA Y BONDAD.

Gohan: NO SE LOS PERDONARE…NADIE HABLA ASI DE MI FAMILIA.-dijo con furia el saiyajin.

Discord: no se supone que esto pasaría-dijo con un poco de miedo.

Discord dio un parpadeo y gohan ya estaba en frente de el y rápidamente lo sujeta de su cuello.

Discord: (voz chillona) eres muy fuerte.

Gohan: eres un maldito-dijo mientras apretaba el cuello de discord con mas fuerza-nadie, absolutamente nadie se burla de mi familia.

Discord chasqueo sus dedos y desaparece de la mano de gohan y reaparece a unos centímetros del saiyajin.

Discord: debo admitirlo esto no es lo que tuve planeado pero…yo soy el dios del caos y si quiero te puedo convertir en un…-iba a chasquear sus dedos pero gohan se dio cuenta y nuevamente desaparece y vuelve a reaparecer frente a discord tomando de su pata de león evitando que chasque sus dedos.

Gohan: crees que soy tonto-apretando el puño de discord-no se exactamente que puedas hacer-aprieta el puño de discord con mas fuerza-pero no permitiré que chasques tus dedos de nuevo.

Al decir esto gohan le da un golpe a discord en la cara haciendo que su nariz sangre y dejándolo inconciente. Pero esto no fue suficiente para el saiyajin y empieza a darle multiples golpes tanto cara como estomago. Luego de un rato golpeando a discord sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada gohan deja en el suelo.

Gohan: ahora…-mirando a rarity-tu insultaste la ropa que me dio mi padre antes de su muerte-al decir eso el aura dorada de gohan se hace un poco mas grande.

Rarity: no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no era una broma es ovio que tus prendas son hermosas-dijo esto con mucho miedo.

Gohan: si claro.

El saiyajin empezó a caminar hacia la pony blanca. Pero cuando gohan estaba a unos centímetros de rarity este fue golpeado por un rayo de magia de Candace alejándolo un poco de la pony blanca.

Princesa Candace: tu no le aras daño a nadie.

Gohan: si quieres vivir no te metas en esto.

Candace no escucho a gohan y le lanzo otro rayo de magia pero en ese instante el guerrero z desaparece.

Princesa Candace: EN DONDE ESTAS?

Gohan: AQUÍ ESTOY.

El guerrero z estaba detrás de candace pero a la princesa del amor no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y gohan de una patada en la parte trasera de su cabeza la deja inconciente.

Gohan: ustedes dos-dijo mientras miraba a celestia y a luna-tambien quieren intentarlo?

Las 2 princesas no podían responder estaban paralizadas del miedo, nunca habían conocido a un enemigo que superara el poder de los elementos de la armonía y pudiera derrotar a discord de un golpe.

Gohan: eso es lo que crei-empieza a caminar hacia rarity.

Rarity temblaba del miedo e incluso le salieron lagrimas…sabia que su fin estaba cerca. gohan al estar frente a frente con rarity, se preparo para darle un golpe.

Pero algo estaba sujetado a la pierna de gohan.

¿?: por favor no le hagas daño a mi hermana.

Gohan: pero que?

Era una de esas potrillas que lo llamaron mounstruo.

Rarity: sweetie belle aléjate de el es muy peligroso.

Sweetie belle: por favor se lo suplico-lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos-no lastime a mi hermana

Gohan estaba callado solo se la quedo observando como la potrilla intentaba hacer que no le hiciera daño a su hermana.

Luego de 5 minutos suplicaciones

Gohan volvió a su estado base dejando a todas las ponis confundidas

Gohan: esta bien…-dijo mientras miraba a la potrilla-no le hare daño

Todas ya estaban mas que confundidas de porque no atacaba a rarity pero por otra parte sweetie belle dio un gran suspiro de alivio

Gohan levanta su mano y una pequeña bola de energía de color amarilla media transparente aparece y se las lanza a candace y a discord haciendo que una aura dorada los cubriera por unos cuantos segundos.

Twiligth: que les hiciste?-preguntaba confundida.

En ese instante candace y discord despiertan.

Gohan: les di un poco de mi energía.

Princesa celestia: que? Porque?

Gohan: ya se los dije, no quiero pelear con ustedes pero cuando esos dos imbéciles-señalando a discord y a rarity-insultaron a mi familia y las ropas de mi padre yo explote de enojo-un aura blanca rodea a gohan-me ire de aquí pero…si intentan buscarme para capturarme o para cualquier otra cosa no dejare a ninguno de ustedes con vida.

Al decir lo ultimo dejo con la piel de gallina a las princesas, a los elementos de la armonía y a discord.

Gohan se va volando de poniville.

Princesa luna: hermana-dijo esto llamando la atención de celestia- crees que realmente sea malvado?-al decir esto tambien llamo la atención de los elementos de la armonía, candace y discord y se juntaron alrededor de las princesas

Princesa celestia: no lo se-mira a sweetie belle-al ver a esa potrilla suplicarle a esa criatura de que no le hiciera daño a su hermana la criatura no le hiso nada-viendo a candace y a discord- y le dio un poco de energía a discord y a candace-mirando a luna-no creo que sea malvado malvado pero no podemos sacar conclusiones todavía hay que asegurarnos que esa criatura no le haga daño a ningún pony.(perdón si repeti la palabra criatura muchas veces XD)

Princesa luna: entonces que vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

Princesa celestia: lo único que creo que podemos hacer es…

todos: que?

Princesa celestia: (suspiro) tenemos que entrar en sus sueños.

princesa candace: porque?

princesa celestia: pues luna ademas de poder entrar en los sueños tambien puede manipularlos para que se combiertan en recuerdo y podremos ver como es que llego a equestria y saber cuales son sus intenciones

Princesa luna: eso puede funcionar.

Twiligth: eso suena bien yo ire chicas ustedes que dicen?.

Applejack: yo voy

Rainbow dash: yo también

Pinkie pie: yo quiero ir tambien porque nunca había entrado en el sueño de alguien y esta va ser la primera vez y de seguro va a ser muy divertido por mas que sea de esa criatura.

Fluttershy: pues…yo…em

Twiligth: tranquila fluttershy solo veremos sus recuerdos.

Fluttershy: emm…esta bien.

Rarity: yo creo que ire quiero saber mas de esas raras prendas que tiene puestas.

Applejack: si tanto te interesan porque hablaste mal de ellas.

Rarity: pues porque según discord teníamos que hacerlo enfadar y como una dama nunca dice esa clases de palabras lo único que se me ocurrio era hablar sobre su ropa.

Twiligth: esta decidido…iremos a sus sueños

Y QUE LES PARECIO J LES GUSTO ESTE CAP PERDONEN SI TARDO UN POCO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS ES QUE ESTOY ENFERMO PERO SIEMPRE INTENTARE SUBIR UN CAPITULO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE.Y DE SEGURO ESTE CAP PARA USTEDES NO ESTUVO MUY INTERESANTE PERO TRANQUILOS EL PROXIMO LES JURO QUE SERA MEJOR.

Dejen sus sugerencias para la historia y hasta la próxima.


	5. sueños y recuerdos (parte 1)

Hola a todos como están yo estoy un poco enfermo por eso tardare en escribir un poco los caps pero no se alarmen que aquí les traigo el quinto cap de gohan un guerrero del futuro en equestria espero que lo disfruten.

Cap 5 sueños y recuerdos (parte 1)

Gohan se fue volando de poniville hacia eveerfre pensando un poco de lo que acaba de pasar

Gohan: porque le abre hecho caso esa potrilla?…creo que esa potrilla es un poco parecida a mi…ella tambien intenta proteger a sus seres queridos…creo que debo darles una disculpa…PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE ME ATACARON PRIMERO ELLOS SON LOS QUE ME DEBEN UNA DISCULPA A MI…pero los entiendo yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo si una criatura desconocida aparece pero yo por lo menos intentaría hablar…(suspiro)tengo que ir a dormir mañana lo pensare bien-al decir esto gohan deciende sobre un árbol-bueno no quiero alejarme mas por ahora además tendre que estar aquí arriba para evitar ser atacado por cualquier animal mientras duermo…tengo que aprender a dejar de hablar solo jeje-acto seguido gohan se recuesta sobre la rama de donde se encuentra parado y después de 5 minutos se quedan dormido.

Mientras tanto en poniville

La princesa luna había levantado la luna para dar paso a la noche y para que los elementos de la armonía mas ella y su hermana entraran en los sueños de la criatura.

Princesa luna: bien ¿están todas listas?.-preguntaba a las ponis.

Todas: si.

Discord: yo pensándolo bien…mejor me quedo aquí.-dijo el dios de caos con miedo.

Rainbow dash: discord eres un miedoso

Discord: oye tu sabes que esa cosa es capas de asesinarme con apenas esforzarse a si que me voy a quedar.

applejack: rainbow deja a discord en paz además tiene razón esa criatura es muy poderosa y de seguro si nos ve y se da cuenta de la precensia de discord intentara atacarlo sin pensarlo.

Rainbow dash: puff… esta bien.

Twiligth: princesa luna prosiga.

La princesa luna con su cuerno transformo a su hermana y a las ponis y a ella misma en una clase de polvo mágico y fueron volando en dirección hacia gohan

En el bosque eveerfre.

Nuestro amigo gohan se encontraba dormido sobre una de las tantas ramas de un árbol muy alto pero de la nada aparece una clase de polvo mágico que empieza a entrar en la cabeza de gohan. Una vez adentro de la mente de gohan el polvo poco a poco se fue transformando en 5 ponis y 3 alicornios.

Pinkie pie: guau eso fue muy divertido agamoslo otra vez-dijo la poni rosada saltando mucho.

Princesa luna: esto no tiene sentido…

Princesa celestia: luna a que te refieres con que esto no tiene sentido.

La princesa luna empieza a caminar hacia una dirección.

Princesa luna: se supone que ahora tendríamos que ver los sueños de esta cri…-fue interrumpida cuando choco con algo.

Princesa celestia: luna ¿estas bien?

Princesa luna: si…pero que paso.

Twiligth se acerca en donde se supone que luna se golpeo contra algo, levanta un casco y toca lo que parece ser una clase de barrera invisible.

Twiligth: chicas miren esto.

Rarity toca la barrera-pero que es esto-dijo confundida la unicornio blanca.

Rainbow dash intenta romper la barrera pero lo hace en vano.

Rainbow dash: debe ser algún escudo o algo asi.

( ahora voy a empezar a llamar a las princesas por sus nombres es que me da paja escribir sus títulos XD)

Luna: esto es imposible-toca la barrera- esto es una barrera mental-al decir esto dejo mas confundidas a todas.

Celestia: como que una barrera mental?

Luna: una barrera mental es como si fuese un campo de fuerza pero solo que este esta en tu mente…lo raro es que como es posible que esta cosa tenga una a los únicos que conozco que tengan una es a discord y ti-señalando a celestia.

Celestia: un momento…como sabes que yo tengo una…intentaste entrar a mis sueños?

Luna: jejeje-mira hacia otro lado-bueno a veces tenia curiosidad de lo que soñabas pero por tu barrera mental no puede ver nada.

Celestia: bueno eso me alegra un poco…pero ¿es posible romper la barrera?

Luna: solo si se tiene suficiente magia.

Celestia: creo que si unimos nuestra magia con los elementos de la armonía podremos romperla.

Luna: creo que eso pude funcionar.

Celestia: mis pequeñas ponis por favor usen los elementos de la armonía sobre esa barrera luna y yo las ayudaremos.

Todas: de acuerdo

Las mane6 se acercaron a la barrera, se concentraron y de la nada un arcoíris aparece sobre su cabezas y vuela hacia arriba y empieza a caer en picada hacia la barrera a una gran velocidad.

Celestia: ahora luna

Luna: si

Ambas con sus cuernos dispararon un rayo de magia hacia el arcoiris haciendo que este se le sumaran dos colores mas en el borde izquierdo estaba el color negro y en el derecho estaba el color dorado.

El arcoíris impacto contra la barrera mental generando una gran explocion y a la vez levantando una gran capa de polvo. El polvo se fue disipando lentamente hasta que dejo ver la barrera de nuevo. La barrera tenia un gran agujero pero este se empezaba a regenerar rápidamente.

Celestia: rápido entren antes de que el agujero se cierre.

Todas obedecieron y cruzaron el agujero y por suerte todas entraron antes de que este se serrara. Ahora todo estaba oscuro y nadie podía ver nada.

Twiligth: todas ¿están aquí?

Rainbow dash: si

Applejack: yo estoy aquí

Pinkie pie: aquí estoy

Rarity: tranquila querida aquí estoy.

Fluttershy: yo también estoy aquí.

Celestia: aquí estoy

Luna: yo también…bueno ahora estamos dentro del sueño nos pondré el echiso de invisibilidad.

Al decir esto la princesa luna hiso brillar su cuerno y poco a poco todas las ponis ya eran invisibles.

Pinlie pie: guau cuando volvamos me voy a divertir mucho con esto talvez haga algunas bromas.

Princesa luna: lo lamento pero el echiso solo funciona aquí.

Pinkie pie: oooooo que mala suerte-dijo con muy mala gana.

Twiligth: princesa luna ¿donde estamos?

Luna: no lo se pero si de algo estoy segura es que si estamos en los sueños de la criatura tardare un poco para transformar sus sueños en recuerdos a si que no hagan ruido.

(lo siguiente esta basado cuando goku tuvo la pesadilla con los androides solo que lo cambie un poco)

Al decir eso se pudo ver una pequeña luz que provenia de una lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre un mueble y gracias a eso pudieron identificar que estaban en una cabaña.

Applejack: esto es una…cabaña?

Twiligth: tranquila applejack recuerda estamos en su sueños.

Rainbow dash: miren allí!-dijo señalando con mucho miedo.

Twiligth: que quieres mostrar…

Resulta que al lado del mueble se encontraba una cama. Esta era muy grande para ser de un poni común pero lo que vieron las dejo con los pelos de punta…la criatura estaba recostada sobre ella.

Celestia: es la criatura.

Luna: hermana no te muevas recuerda que no hay nada de que preocuparse si despierta no nos podrá ver…tardare un poco en llevarnos a sus recuerdos solo esperen.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre de golpe dejando ver a dos siluetas asustando a todas las ponis y gohan se despierta y empieza a levantarse de la cama.

Gohan: pero que…

Fluttershy: (susurrando) esta despierto-dijo esta temblando y sudando mucho

Luna: todas tranquilas recuerden que si no hacemos ruido no sabra que estamos aquí.

Las siluetas se fueron aclarando dejando ver mejor quienes eran(ustedes saben como son los androides es que yo no soy muy bueno en describir a un personaje

Gohan: numero 17 y numero 18 como me encontraron?.-les dijo a las otras dos criaturas que estaban en la puerta.

¿?: pues desde la ultima vez que peleamos me di cuenta que tu amigo trunks en su camiseta tiene el signo de la corporación capsula y se nos ocurrio venir aquí.

¿?2: esta vez no te escaparas.

Gohan: malditos.

Gohan sale rápidamente de la cama e intenta darle un golpe a 17 pero esta lo atraviesa y queda detrás de los androides.

Gohan: que demo…?

Ahora gohan intenta darle un golpe a 18 pero este también la atraviesa pero ahora estaba frente a los androides.

Gohan mira su puño-porque no los puedo golpear-vuelve a ver a los androides pero estos estaban observando hacia la cama.

Gohan voltea para ver lo que ellos miraban y sus ojos se abrieron como platos…había otro como el sobre la cama pero este estaba dormido pero una voz llamo la atención de todos.

¿?: alto no le hagan nada.

Gohan vuelve a voltear y logra ver que es bulma que se interpuso entre el y los androides.

Gohan: bulma aléjate de ellos.

Numero 18: apártate-dijo esto mientras se acerca a bulma y la toma del cuello.

Bulma forcejea contra la androide pero no era suficiente hasta que…

CRACK

El cuello de bulma se quebró haciendo que ella dejara de forcejear y numero 18 la deja en el suelo.

Gohan: BULMA!

Gohan se agacha y observa a bulma muerta en el suelo dejando caer varias lagrimas.

Gohan: no se los perdonare

Gohan nuevamente intenta golpear a 17 y a 18 pero fue en vano.

Gohan estaba detrás de los androides un poco cansado pero muy furioso mientras todas las ponis estaban mirando con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

En eso aparece otra silueta en la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

¿?: ustedes no le harán daño a gohan.

Gohan: trunks por favor no peles.

Pero fue demasiado tarde trunks saco su espada y fue en dirección hacia los androides, gohan intento detenerlo pero trunks lo atravesó como si nada.

Trunks intento cortar a 17 con su espada pero este la detuvo fácilmente y de un rápido movimiento se la quita a trunks y lo apuñala en el corazón

Gohan: NOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks cayo al piso, sus ojos estaban blancos y ya no se movia.

Gohan de la rabia una y otra vez intento golpear a los androides pero siempre los atravesaba.

Numero 18: solo queda el-dijo señalando al cuerpo de gohan sobre la cama.

Gohan: no…malditos…deténganse.

Los androides no hicieron caso y se acercaron al cuerpo de gohan y 17 levanto su mano para atravesar el cuerpo de gohan como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

Gohan: DETENGANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Luna: listo ya esta.

Celestia: rápido vámonos de aquí.

Al decir eso luna hiso que su cuerno brillara haciendo que una esfera de energía las rodeara y desaparecieran del lugar.

Bueno aquí termina el cap ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? Bueno les quiero decir que tardare un poco en subir los capítulos ya que estoy enfermo pero tranquilos que intentare subirlos lo mas rápido posible.

Bueno hasta la próxima.

PS: dejen sus sugerencias.


	6. sueños y recuerdos (parte 2)

Hola a todos como están yo por mi parte estoy bien, lamento la demora por el cap es que cuando estaba escribiendo los caps mi hermano entraba al fic y el muy jueputa me borraba el cap y tenia que escribirlo desde cero pero bueno ya me recupere de mi enfermedad y aquí les traigo el cap 6 de gohan un guerrero del futuro en equestria. Espero que lo disfruten :D

Sueños y recuerdos parte2

Las princesas y las mane 6 estaban en la esfera de energía de luna viajando hacia los recuerdos de gohan.

Twiligth: princesa celestia.

Celestia: que pasa twiligth?

Twiligth: que eran esas otras criaturas y porque asesinaron a la otra en el sueño.

Celestia: no lo se…creo que esas otras dos criaturas eran enemigos de la que esta en nuestro mundo.-pero la charla fue interrumpida por luna

Luna: hermana ya vamos a entrar en unos de los recuerdos.

Celestia: bien…intenta entrar en el recuerdo de antes de que llegara a equestria

Luna: esta bien, todas cierren los ojos.

Al decir esto todas cierran sus ojos y luna hace brillar su cuerno haciendo que todas desaparezcan de donde estaban.

El tiempo pasaba pero nada ocurria hasta que…

Luna: ya pueden abrir los ojos.

Todas abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a observar en donde estaban.

Rainbow dash: donde estamos?

Luna: no lo se pero estoy segura de que estamos en unos de los recuerdos de la criatura asi que ahora vam…-pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por la poni fiestera

Pinkie pie: MIREN ALLA ESTA LA CRIATURA!

Todas voltearon a ver y vieron a la criatura sentada y también había otra pero este parecía ser menor y su cabello era de color violeta claro. Todas empezaron a acercarse a las criaturas lentamente para no llamar la atención.

Luna: tengan cuidado si interrumpimos este recuerdo saldremos de la mente de la criatura y tendremos que volver a empezar desde cero.

Todas: si.

Empezaron a acercarse mas y mas a la criaturas hasta quedar unos 5 centimetros detrás de ellos para empezar a escuchar lo que charlaban.

Twiligth: no pude ser…esta criatura le falta su pata izquierda.

Luna: tranquila twiligth eso lo averiguaremos después.

Twiligth: esta bien mejor escuchemos.

¿?: porque no puedo convertirme en un super saiyajin.

Gohan: te falta muy poco trunks… a mi también me costo mucho trabajo transformarme.

Applejack: (susurrando) transformarse? A caso se refiere de cuando cambio su cabello negro a rubio?

Twiligth: tal vez…sigamos escuchando.

La poni vaquera obedecio y siguieron escuchando lo que decían

Gohan: para transformarte en un super saiyajin necesitas enfadarte, yo logre transformarme desde que vi que mataron al señor picoro, a krilin y a todos los demás. El coraje fue tanto que no pude controlarlo, tu tienes sangre saiyajin por parte de tu padre ten por seguro que un dia de estos te convertiras en un super saiyajin, no te desesperes quizás seas mas fuerte que yo…-pero el saiyajin fue interrumpido por unas explociones.

Trunks: la ciudad esta siendo…

Gohan: esos malditos androides finalmente llegaron a esta capital

Gohan da un gran grito mientras se transformaba en un super saiyajin.

Trunks: gohan asi no podras contra ellos.-dijo refiriendoce a la falta del brazo de gohan.

Gohan: trunks quédate aquí puede ser muy peligroso esta claro?

Trunks: no quiero, si tu vas a ir yo te acompañare ya tengo las fuerzas suficientes para poder pelear.

Gohan: reacciona te dije que no subestimaras al poder de los androides.

Trunks: gohan te prometo que ya no te estorbare, yo quiero pelear a tu lado por favor déjame ayudarte.

Gohan miro por unos segundos a trunks tratando de decidir si iria con el o no.

Gohan: muy bien, se como te sientes estas listo trunks?

Trunks: si

Gohan y trunks estaban listos para irse pero gohan le da un golpe en la nuca a trunks dejándolo inconciente.

Gohan: trunks tu eres la única esperanza, si llegas a perder la vida…ya no habrá guerreros que defiendan este planeta, dentro de unos años probablemente seas el único guerrero capaz de derrotar a esos androides.

Gohan se va volando dejando a trunks inconciente y a todas las ponis con la boca abierta.

Rainbow dash: aber déjenme ver si entendí…esa cosa es buena o mala?

Celestia: talvez sea buena…claro golpeo a su compañero-dijo esto viendo a trunks-pero lo hiso para protejerlo, además el defiende este planeta.

Luna: creo que celestia tiene razón…pero también tenemos que saber como es que llego a equestria adelantare un poco mas este recuerdo, todas vuelvan a cerrar los ojos.

Todas nuevamente cerraron los ojos para que luna las llevara a donde estaba la criatura.

Pasaron unos minutos y nuevamente escucharon la voz de luna.

Luna: esta bien, ya pueden abrir los ojos.

Todas nuevamente vuelven a abrir los ojos y estaban en lo que parecía ser una ciudad destruida.

Applejack: en donde estamos?

Twiligth: creo que es una ciudad…guau esta especie esta muy abansada en tecnología-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados.

Celestia: esta bien busquemos a la criatu….cuando iba a terminar fue interrumpida por una explocion.

Rainbow dash: miren alla-apunta con su casco- son las otras dos criaturas de ese sueño.

Todas voltearon a ver y si se toparon con los dos androides pero esto como era un recuerdo no los podían ver.

Numero 18: ya deja eso 17, en este lugar ya no quedan seres humanos, vamos a otra parte en la región norte aun quedan personas escondidas, te lo puedo asegurar.

Numero 17: no te desesperes, vamos a destruir esto con mas calma o de lo contrario no seria divertido si acabamos con todos fácilmente.-cuando deja de hablar lanza una ráfaga de energía causando una explocion.

Numero 18: pero deberías hacerlo con mas entusiasmo.

Detrás de 18 de unos escombros sale una persona herida intentando escapar.

Numero 18: entonces vamos a jugar de nuevo-apunta con su mano hacia los escombros sin voltear a ver-que tal si los matamos-al decir esto un rayo de energía sale de su mano y explota en donde estaba la persona.

Numero17: si…talvez sea una buena ide…-fue interrumpido por una patada que recibió en la cara mandándolo a volar hacia unos edificios.

Numero 18 al observar que era gohan puso una cara seria.

Numero 17 sale de los escombros con todas sus ropas destruidas haciendo que numero 18 se empiece a reir.

Numero 18: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 17 que gracioso te vez JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Numero 17: esta ropa me gustaba mucho y ahora que la estropeaste me has hecho enfadar. Como puedes ver nuestro cuerpo es demasiado frágil como el de ustedes, solamente me quedan cuatro atuendos mas…pero que sorpresa gohan aun sigues con vida.

Numero 18 aterriza detrás de gohan.

Numero 18: esta vez no te dejaremos escapar, peleare con todas mis fuerzas y te matare.

Gohan: yo no moriré aunque ni cuerpo sea desintegrado por completo.

17 empieza a acercarse a gohan

Gohan:-voltea a ver a 18- mis deseos de pelear me levantaran porque son muy grandes.

18 se pone en posición de pelea.

Gohan: después de eso los derrotare pase lo que pase.-el aura de gohan aparece.

Los 2 androides empezaron a correr hacia gohan pero este con su único brazo que le quedaba hace una bola de energía y la tira al suelo creando una capa de polvo haciendo que los androides no pudieran ver. Gohan empieza a volar hacia arriba siendo seguido por los dos androides, al estar muy arriba los androides con su velocidad volaron sobre gohan y ambos crearon dos esferas de energía que le lanzaron a gohan pero logra hacer un campo de fuerza protejiendose de las cuatro esferas. Cuando desaparecio el campo de fuerza a la izquierda de gohan aparece numero 18 intentando darle un golpe a gohan pero este lo bloquea, pero 17 aparece a la derecha de gohan dándole un golpe en la espalda, seguido de otro golpe de 18 que lo manda al suelo. Los dos androides aterrizan y gohan se reincorpora y les lanza una ráfaga de energía a los androides pero ellos también lanzan uno con su energía combinada y ambos chocan creando una grande pero o tan fuerte onda expansiva, gohan con mucho esfuerzo logro ganarles en las ráfagas a los androides mandándolos a volar hacia diferentes direcciones. Se puede ver a 17 en el suelo tirado y muy lastimado tratando de reincorporarse pero gohan saltò hacia el androide intentando darle un golpe pero resulta que 17 estaba fingiendo y lanza con una mano otra ráfaga de energía, gohan logra desviar el ataque pero 17 le da un golpe en la mejilla.

Gohan empieza a dar algunos saltos hacia atrás y luego empieza a elevarse rápidamente siendo seguido por 17. Gohan lanza tres esferas de energía hacia 17 pero este solo logro desviar dos y la tercera le dio en toda la cara, en eso aparece 18 arriba de gohan intentando darle un golpe pero gohan desaparece y reaparece arriba de 18 dandole un codazo en la cabeza y gohan la tomo de la pierna y la azota contra el techo de un edificio y vuelve a aterrizar en el suelo.

Gohan observo como los androides salian de los escombros( no se cuantas veces voy a repetir esa palabra XD)este se enfado y su aura dorada se hace un poco mas grande y a la vez aparecieron unos rayos purpuras. El cielo se volvió oscuro mientras rayos empezaban a caer destruyendo algunas casas y de la nada la lluvia aparecio. Gohan se mostro un poco confiado mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa. Pero 18 se puso detrás de 17 y 17 se puso delante de 18 ( no me digas )

Ambos androides corrieron hacia gohan, dieron un pequeño salto y a la vez separándose, 17 intenta darle un golpe a gohan pero este lo esquiva y le da una patada en la cara, pero 18 le da un golpe a gohan y ambos androides empiezan a atacarlo mientras el saiyajin no le quedaba mas opción que esquivar y bloquear todos los golpes.

17 logra darle un golpe a gohan en el pie haciendo que este pierda su equilibrio pero antes de que le pudieran dar un golpe, empieza a volar lo mas lejos que podía de ellos pero ambos lo seguían detrás. Ambos androides lanzan una ráfaga de energía delante de gohan creando nuevamente otra capa de polvo, haciendo que gohan se cubriera pero termino recibiendo 2 cabezazos llevándolo al suelo pero por pero este termino delante de las ponis sobretodo de fluttershy. ambos androides lanzaron varias ráfagas de energía que atravesaban el cuerpo del saiyajin mientras este pego un fuerte grito de dolor.

Applejack: miren, debajo de la criatura-dijo mientras todas notaron el portal que se había habierto mientras gohan era absorbido por el.

Pero por alguna razón todas se volvieron polvo mágico de nuevo y salieron del recuerdo y de la mente de gohan.

Todas por alguna razón volvieron a aparecer en el castillo sin ninguna razón.

Twiligth: pero que…que a pasado?

Luna: el recuerdo a terminado y volvi a traernos al castillo.

Flutteshy: somos unas tontas-dijo mientras caian lagrimas de sus ojos y llamaba la atención de las otras ponis- esa cosa dijo la verdad y no le creimos, si tan solo lo hubiéramos hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Rarity: tranquila querida ya sabemos que no quiere atacar a nadie mañana lo buscaremos e intentaremos hablar con el.-dijo esto mientras calmaba a fluttershy.

Flutteshy: esta bien.

Twiligth: bueno chicas es hora de irnos, si vamos a buscar a la criatura tendremos que descansar.

Rainbow dash: si tienes razón, después de haber visto esa gran pelea e dio sueño.

Applejack: si yo tengo que descanzar para cosechar manzanas mañana antes de ir a buscar esa cosa.

Rarity: si yo tengo que tomar mi sueño de belleza.

Pinkie pie: yo me asegurare que la criatura sea bienvenida a poniville haciendo una gran fiesta mañana.

Fluttershy: mañana le hare un pay a esa criatura por si tiene hambre.

Celestia: yo me ire a dormir, tengo que levantar el sol dentro de unas horas.

Luna: yo me quedare a atender algunos asuntos reales.

Twiligth: esta bien adiós

Princesas celestia y Luna: adios

Twiligth hace brillar su cuerno y se van del castillo.

Ya en poniville todas las ponis se despidieron y se fueron caminando a sus casas pero en el camino twiligth no dejaba de pensar de lo que acaba de pasar. Una vez llego a su castillo se topo con spike.

Spike: hola twiligth ¿Cómo te fue? Averiguaron algo de la criatura?

Twiligth: pues…si y llegamos a la conclusión de que realmente no era malvado y mañana ko buscaremos para hablar.

Spike: ¡ESTAS LOCA¡ esa cosa derroto a tus guardias en un segundo e incluso tu, las chicas y las princesas fueron derrotadas.

Twiligth: lo se hay algo en esa criatura que no me agrada pero no importa eso ya ahora solo quiero irme a acostar tengo mucho sueño.

Spike: esta bien como tu quieras, buenas noches twiligth-dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Twiligth: buenas noches spike.

Twiligth llego a su cuarto y se recostó y al poco tiempo quedo dormida.

Bueno aquí termina el cap espero que les haya gustado y lo lamento por la tardanza, intentare subir caps mas seguido. Y perdonen por si tengo algún error.

Bueno hasta la próxima.

PS: dejen sus sugerencias para el fic si quieren.


	7. conociendo al guerrero z

LEER TODO PORFAVOR!

Hola a todos como estan yo estoy bien e estado leyendo los reviews y ley uno que me llamo la atención pues es que ``Guest´´ me dijo que unos caps tienen similitud al de otras historias…pues bueno solo pensé en una sola cosa…WTF. Osea no tenia ni idea de que algunas partes de la historia fueran iguales al la de otras pero bueno debio ser alguna coincidencia yo hasta ahora estoy leyendo solo 2 fanfic, si quieren saber cuales son entren a mi perfil (o como se diga) y miren mis historias que estoy siguiendo pero bueno sigamos con lo importante hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de: gohan un guerrero del futuro en equestria. Bueno ya no hagamos tonterías y comencemos a leer.

Cap: conociendo al guerrero z

Ya era de mañana en equestria, todos los ponis se despertaban para abrir sus tiendas y ponerse a trabajar pero dentro del castillo de twiligth las mane6 se preparaban para salir a buscar a la criatura y disculparse pero fluttershy no llegaba y todas empezaron a desesperarse.

Rainbow dash: porque fluttershy tarda tanto?

Rarity: tranquila querida de seguro se esta tomando su tiempo.

Rainbow dash: pero ya va 1 hora de que no llega.

Twiligth: tranquilas chicas allí viene.-dijo mientras señalaba con su casco a una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada que se acercaba caminando con un pay en su lomo.

Twiligth: hola fluttershy.

Fluttershy: hola amigas, lamento la demora pero es que estuve haciendo un pay para esa criatura.

Pinkie pie: bueno y que estamos esperando, no puedo esperar a que ese mono sin pelo sea nuestro amigo espero que le guste el pastel, o las fiestas, o los juegos.

Twiligth: tranquila pinkie no podemos asegurar que sea nuestro amigo.

Pinkie pie: porque?-dijo esto en un tono triste.

Rainbow dash: no recuerdas que lo atacamos y no lo escuchamos?

Pinkie pie: aaaaaaaaaa si ya lo recuerdo pero are cualquier cosa para que sea mi amigo.

Twiligth: bueno creo que es hora de irnos.

Pero antes de que pudieran partir hacia el everfree fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

¿?: acaso se iran sin nosotras?

Las mane 6 voltearon a ver y resulta que eran las 3 princesas y discord.

Todas rapidamente hacen una reverencia hacia las princesas.

Twiligth: que hacen aquí?.

Celestia: bueno, después de hablarlo un poco decidimos que iremos a disculparnos con ustedes.

Todas: QUE!?

Luna: es que nosotras como ustedes no le hicimos caso a la criatura y también es justo que nos disculpemos.

Applejack: okey pero que hace discord aquí? si esa cosa lo ve, no lo pensara dos veces y terminara haciéndolo polvo.

Discord: ellas me obligaron.-dijo con un tono molesto señalando a las 3 princesas.

Twilgth: ok, pero que esta haciendo con los elementos de la armonía.-dijo mientras señalaba los elementos.

Celestia: pues es si la criatura nos ataca.

Rainbow dash: pero esa cosa logro resistir el poder de los elementos y si el quisiera podría esquivarlo.

Luna: igualmente lo llevaremos,por precausion.

Twiligth: esta bien empecemos a buscar.

Al decir esto todos partieron hacia eveerfre para buscar a la criatura e intentar hablar.

En otra parte de eveerfe el joven saiyajin se encontraba dormido pacifica mente sobre la rama del árbol pero poco a poco se fue despertando de una noche teniendo pesadillas y recuerdos los cuales ignoro al despertar. Gohan se levanto y comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas.

Gohan: bueno ya hace un tiempo que no entreno, asi que mejor debería empezar, después buscare la forma de volver-al decir eso gohan baja del árbol y mira sus manos-que raro últimamente me e sentido mas ligero que antes-acto seguido da unos golpes y patadas en el aire-un momento aver si…

Gohan se quito las muñequeras, botas, la parte superior de su gi, su camisa azul y da unos golpes al aire un poco mas rápido que antes.

Gohan: guau no me di cuenta que todo este tiempo esta usando ropa de entrenamiento, no hay mucha diferencia de velocidad pero...-una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del hibrido saiyajin- pongamosla a prueba.

En otra parte del everfree

Las mane6, discord y las princesas habían caminado por mas de 1 hora y siguieron sin encontrar a la criatura.

Rainbow dash: cuanto mas tendremos que seguir caminando?-dijo muy aburrida la pegaso con crin multicolores.

Twilgth: tranquila rainbow es normal que tardemos en encontrar a esa cosa ya que puede estar en cualquier parte de eveerfre.

Todas las ponis y discord siguieron caminando por otra media hora sin encontrar rastros del saiyajin.

Pinkie pie: chicas porque no paramos para comer algo de pastel-al decir eso saco un enorme pastel de su crin esponjada y rosada.

Celestia: mmm…bueno creo que podemos detenernos a comer algo.

Todos se sentaron mientras pinkie cortaba el paste y lo repartia a sus amigas,...después de un rato comiendo el pastel se redujo a nada, ya que pinkie se comió la mayoría del pastel pero de igual manera todos quedaron satisfechos.

Twiligth: bueno debemos seguir bus…-no pudo terminar la oración por unos ruidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Applejack: que fue eso?-pregunto la poni granjera un poco confundida.

Discord: si mis cálculos no me fallan-discord tenia puestos unos lentes, una bata de laboratorio y una calculadora en sus patas delanteras-debe ser la cosa que casi nos hace polvo.

Celestia: bueno vamos alla.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia donde provenían esos raros ruidos, sospechando de que se tratara de gohan.

Una vez llegaron se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, pero para las princesas celestia, luna y discord les fue difícil esconderse porque ellos eran mas altos y grandes que los otros ponis pero igualmente lo lograron.

Todas se asomaron a ver quien hacia ese ruido y lograron presenciar a la criatura dando golpes y patadas al aire rápidamente.

Twilgth: bueno creo que es hora…están listas chicas.

Todas menos rarity respondieron con un si.

Twilgth: Que te pasa rarity estas bien?

Rarity al parecer estaba observando algo en el suelo.

Rarity: o por celestia…son las prendas de la criatura.

Todas miraron hacia donde miraba rarity y exactamente eran las ropas de gohan y estaban al frente de la poni fashionista.

Rarity con su magia intento leventar unas de las muñequeras de gohan pero esta no se movia.

Rarity: que pasa? Porque no puedo levantarlas?

Rainbow dash: tranquila rarity, yo me encargo-rainbow dash escupio en ambos cascos y los froto entre ellos e intento levantar la ropa de gohan pero solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

Rainbow dash: cuanto pesa esto?-dijo un poco enojada la pegaso.

Twiligth también intento levantar la ropa de gohan con su magia pero esta no era suficiente hasta que recibió ayuda de celestia, luna y candace para levantarla y funciono.

Applejack: como es que esa cosa logre llevar esa clase de ropa sin que se caiga o le cueste caminar.

Luna: no lo se per…-la princesa de la noche fue interrumpida por una voz.

¿?: ¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES AQUÍ!?

Todas lentamente giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con el saiyajin justo en frente de ellas. Pero celestia se armo de valor y decidio hablar.

Celestia: s-señor por favor podría decirme su nombre.

Gohan mostro una cara de confusión ante las ponis ya que antes no le daban la oportunidad de hablar a gohan y después de un solo dia ya querían establecer una conversación.

Gohan volvió a poner su cara seria y hablo firmemente a las princesas.

Gohan: ya les he dicho antes, mi nombre es gohan-el hibrido saiyajin miro hacia donde estaban las otras ponis y vio que estas tenían sus ropas.

Gohan: devuélvanme mi ropa.

Todas rápidamente cumplieron con la petición del saiyajin y le dieron las prendas las cuales este levanto fácilmente.

Celestia: señor gohan, la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque queremos disculparnos con usted.

Gohan puso una cara de sorprendido a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Gohan: un momento…quieren disculparse con migo?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

Gohan: pero ayer me atacaron y no me daban la oportunidad de hablar, porque ahora se encuentran tan amables.

Twiligth: señor gohan nosotr…-fue interrumpida por el saiyajin.

Gohan: por favor solo díganme gohan, señor me hace sentir viejo.

Twiligth: esta bien…gohan nuestro comportamiento de ayer no fue el adecuado y por eso queremos hablar con usted, por favor podría seguirnos hasta nuestro pueblo y asi poder hablar?

Gohan al principio dudo un poco ya que pòdria tratarse de una trampa pero algo le decía que debía ir con ellas.

Gohan: mmm…esta bien ire, solo déjenme ponerme mis ropas de nuevo.

Rápidamente el saiyajin comenzó a ponerse nuevamente sus prendas pero fue interrumpido por rarity.

Rarity: gohan, quería disculparme por insultar sus ropas es que nuestro amigo discord estaba planeando algo que al parecer salio mal.

Gohan con una sonrisa le responde-tranquila ya esta perdonado.

Rarity: pero quiero hacerle una pregunta-al decir esto llamo la atención de todas las ponis-como es posible que sus ropas pesaran tanto.

Gohan: pues es que estas son mis ropas de entrenamiento mmm…creo que cada una pesa una tonelada.

Todas: ¿¡UNA TONELADA!?

Gohan: si jejeje las e tenido por tanto tiempo que ya no pesan casi nada para mi.

Twiligth: bueno haremos las preguntas mas tarde ahora hay que volver a poniville.

Flutteshy: oigan… acaso alguien vio a discord por aquí.

Discord apareció de la nada tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Discord: me llamaban?

Gohan: rápidamente se acordó de discord y su cara paso de ser buena y amigable a enojada y llena de ira.

Gohan: ¡TU!

Discord dio un grito de niña sustada y se escondio detrás de celestia.

Discord: por favor que no me mate.

Gohan iba salir disparado contra discord pero esta fue detenido por la poni timida que se puso frente de el.

Fluttershy: por favor no le hagas daño a mi amigo, se lo que iso estuvo mal pero por favor no lo lastime.

Gohan se quedo viendo a fluttershy un momento como lo iso con swettie belle y decidio calmarse.

Gohan: esta bien no le are daño-dijo mientas volvia a poner una sonrisa.

Celestia: bueno creo que es hora de irnos.

Todos: ok

Fin del cap

LEER TODO POR FAVOR

Y que les parecio les gusto? Aviso:

Les pido que me disculpen por la demora es que no podía publicar el cap…quieren saber porque…bueno es que…no lo había terminado XD bueno quiero pedirles una cosa, es que en el próximo cap voy a decir la edad de gohan del futuro alterno pero no la se y busque por todos lados la edad pero no la encuentro, me que alguno de ustedes me la dijera pero si tampoco la saben ustedes tendre que inventarla pero bueno hasta la próxima y aquí los dejo con pinkie pie


	8. Lleno de sorpresas

Hola a todos bienvenidos a un nuevo cap de gohan un guerrero del futuro en equestria, hoy no tengo mucho que decir XD comencemos a leer de una vez.

 **Lleno de sorpresas**

Todas las ponis, discord y el saiyajin estaban caminando hacia el castillo de la princesa twiligth para conversar con gohan pero la poni rosada no paraba de hacerle preguntas al pobre gohan lo cual empezaba a molestarle un poco, pero lo mas fastidioso era que hacia las preguntas tan rápido que no daba tiempo para contestarlas.

Pinkie pie: te gustan las fiestas?, o el pastel?, o los globos?, como eres tan alto?, porque caminas en 2 patas? Y porque…

Gohan: BUENO YA PARA DE UNA VEZ.

Al decir eso asusto a todas las ponis y el cabello de pinkie se volvió liso y una cara de tristeza se formo en su rostro.

Gohan: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…es que tantas preguntas a la vez es un poco fastidioso además que no tengo el tiempo de responder, lo lamento mucho no quise ponerte triste, puedes perdonarme?.

El cabello de la poni rosada volvió a ser el mismo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Pinkie pie: oki doki loki, pero podrias responderme a mis preguntas porfavooooooooor.

Gohan: esta bien,1 si me gustan las fiestas pero nunca e ido a una,2 si me gusta el pastel y mucho jejeje,3 los globos no me gustan mucho pero igualmente esta bien,4 soy alto porque…lo soy y 5 nosotros no le decimos patas estas son pies y caminamos asi porque si.

A pinkie pie le hacían gracia algunas de las respuestas de gohan, pero ella no era la única que tenia preguntas.

Twiligth tenia un pergamino y una pluma que levitaba con su magia y estaba escribiendo todas las respuestas del saiyajin pero ella también quería preguntar algo.

Twiligth: gohan que come tu especie?

Gohan: porque lo preguntas?

Twiligth: pues si te vas a quedar aquí tendremos que saber que comes ya que puedes comer algo que le aga daño a tu cuerpo.

Gohan: pues mi especie es omnívora podemos comer verduras, frutas y carne…

Al decir lo ultimo alerto a todas las ponis y se alejaron unos cuantos metros del saiyajin.

Gohan: jajajaja tranquilas no voy a comérmelas.

Rainbow dash:-con sarcasmo-siiiiii clarooo.

Gohan: es enserio si quisiera comerlas ya lo hubiera hecho.

Las ponis se calmaron un poco pero estaban atentas a cualquier cosa que gohan haga.

Applejack: y cambiando de tema como es que eres tan fuerte?

Gohan: pues de seguro es por mi entrenamiento.

Applejack: pero aunque alguien entrene tanto es imposible ser tan fuerte, por ejemplo a nosotras nos dejaste K.O de un solo golpe.

Gohan: jejeje si pero no es de sorprenderse varias veces con mis amigos nos hemos enfrentado a enemigos mas fuertes y siempre salimos victoriosos.

Twiligth: guau sorprendente-dijo mientras anotaba todo lo que salía de la boca del saiyajin-pero tengo otra pregunta.

Gohan: y…cual seria?

Twiligth: bueno es que…quería preguntarte si tu especie también usa magia?

Gohan: momento…como que magia.

Twiligth: pues…magia como la que estoy usando ahora para usar la pluma y el pergamino.

Gohan se queda viendo unos segundos el pergamino y la pluma levitando pero este responde con un…

Gohan: no…nosotros no usamos magia.

Twiligth: que? Pero…eso no tiene sentido, como es que puedes volar sin alas o cuando peleaste con rainbow pusiste tu mano en su pecho y un tipo de viento o algo asi salio de tu mano e iso que se estrellara con…-pero gohan en ese momento la interrumpe.

Gohan: ki.

Todas: que?

Gohan: en esas ocasiones e usado mi ki que seria el poder o energía que todos los seres vivos tiene e incluso ustedes tienen ki..

Todas quedaron muy sorprendidas al escuchar que tenían algo que incluso podía superar a la magia y no lo sabían.

Celestia: entonces dices que nosotras tenemos de esa ``energia´´ que le llamas ki.

Gohan: si.

Luna: y como lo sabes?

Gohan: pues yo tengo la habilidad de sentir el ki un ejemplo seria cuando esa pegaso-señalando a rainbow dash-intento atacarme por la espalda, yo sentí su ki acercándose y asi pude esquivarla.

Candace: creo que eso tiene algo de sentido y…además de volar puedes hacer otras cosas?

Gohan: sip.

Twiligth: como que?

Gohan: puedo hacer esferas o ráfagas de ki.

Todas se mostraban confundidas a lo que dijo el hibrido saiyajin

Gohan: déjenme mostrarles.

Todas las ponis se sentaron y empezaron a observar atentamente lo que hacia, gohan levanto su mano, cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Después de unos segundos una esfera de color azul apareció sobre la palma del saiyajin. Todas abrieron los ojos como plato mientras observaban lo que estaba pasando. Gohan rápida mente lanza la esfera muy lejos de allí, después de unos segundos se escucha una gran explocion dejando un poco aturdidas a las ponis mientras estas se tapan los oídos y los ojos de tanto viento y polvo que había.

Luego de un rato todas abrieron los ojos lentamente para ver que había pasado pero al abrirlos por completo quedaron con la boca abierta, un gran conjunto de arboles habían sido desintegrados solo había un gran cráter en el suelo, gohan se acerco a las ponis para ver que les había parecido.

Gohan: y que les parecio?.

Rainbow dash: eso…estuvo…INCREIBLE.

Twiligth: ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA PEQUEÑA ESFERA AYA HECHO ESTO!?

Applejack: debo admitirlo eso si fue emocionante.

Pinkie, rarity y fluttershy no dijieron nada ya que no podían creer lo que acaban de ver.

Celestia: b-bueno eso no me lo esperaba pero se ve que eres un guerrero muy fuerte.-celestia ya le empezaba a dar un poco de miedo

Gohan puso su mano detrás de su cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa.

Gohan: jejeje si creo que tienes razón.

Luna: hermana creo que es hora de que levante la luna.

Celestia: creo que tienes razón bueno creo que es hora de volver bueno volvamos ante de qu…-celestia no pudo terminar por unos ruidos que se escuchaban en unos arbustos no muy lejos de allí.

Gohan se puso su pose de combate para pelear con la cosa que estuviera allí, lentamente gohan se acerco a los arbustos para mirar que era y de allí sale una gallina con cola y alas de dragon.

Gohan: pero que de…-gohan no pudo terminar la oración por un grito que se escucho de atrás de parte de twiligth.

Twiligth: GOHAN TEN CUIDADO ESO ES UN GALLO DRAGON NO LO MIRES A LOS OJOS.

Pero ya era tarde gohan ya había visto a los ojos a la criatura y este lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en piedra.

Gohan: maldito.

Gohan termina por darle una patada al gallo dragon mandándolo a volar pero este todavía se estaba volviendo piedra.

Todas rápidamente se acercaron a gohan para ayudarlo pero no se les ocurria nada.

El cuerpo de gohan se estaba convirtiendo en piedra mas rápido que un poni normal, primero fueron sus pies despues sus rodillas seguido por su cintura, brazos, pecho y cuello, solo quedaba su cabeza.

Twiligth: no se me ocurre nada ya tendría que dejar de haberse convertido en piedra

Todas menos fluttershy empezaron a discutir incluso las princesas porque ya no se les ocurria nada para poder ayudar pero la discusión paro al escuchar unos llantos de parte de fluttershy.

Twiligth se acerco a ella y le dijo…

Twiligth: que pasa?

La pegaso amarilla lentamente levanto su casco señalando a…gohan.

Todas miraron a gohan ya convertido en una estatua sin poder moverse y mirando al cielo.

Todas bajaron sus cabezas por la perdida de lo que podría ser su nuevo amigo, pero el llanto fue cortado por el viento que comenzo a soplar fuerte y se sintio un gran temblor haciendo que todas perdieran el equilibrio.

Applejack: que henos esta pasando?

Twiligth: miren-dijo señalando a la estatua de gohan.

La estatua tenia un aura dorada alrededor y empezaban a formarse grietas en algunas partes de esta.

Un gran grito se escucho dentro de esta y esta explota levantando una gran capa de polvo haciendo que todas cerraran los ojos.

Despues de un rato, el polvo se disipo dejando ver a las ponis de vuelta que había ocurrido y lo que vieron las dejo a todas con la boca abierta hasta el suelo…literalmente.

Gohan se encontraba bien pero solo que su cabello volvió a ser rubio y sus ojos verdes mientras que un aura dorada lo rodeaba. pero después de unos segundos gohan cae inconciente al suelo, lo único que pudo ver eran 9 siluetas que ya sabia de quienes eran y se acercaban rápida mente.

Gohan: bueno…al menos nos soy una estatua viviente jeje-eso fue lo ultimo al decir antes de caer completamente inconciente.

Y bueno que les parecio les gusto o no.

LEER TODO: MUY INPORTANTE

Bueno de seguro ustedes se preguntaran porque no esta discord…bueno es que ese hijo de su madre se fue a la mierda cuando nadie estaba mirando.

Pero ya enserio tengo una pregunta:

Ustedes saben porque luna le dice tia a celestia?

No se si eso también lo dice en la serie pero en los fanfics que veo luna siempre le dice tia a celestia pero bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.


	9. Allí voy poniville

Hola amigos de fanfiction, es un gusto para mi volver ya que estuve fuera un buen tiempo porque he perdido a algunos familiares míos me he sentido muy triste y muy deprimido para seguir haciendo esta historia y además no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y no puedo concentrarme bien en los detalles pero tranquilos que he vuelto e intentare mejorar en el futuro además que se me han ocurrido miles de ideas para la historia que creo que tal vez les guste pero por ahora relájense y disfruten de esta historia.

* * *

Gohan un guerrero del futuro en Equestria

Cap 9

¿Amigos?

Ya era de mañana en la ciudad de canterlot, todos los ponis comenzaron a despertarse para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo y para los potrillos un día de escuela pero en el hospital de Canterlot, en una pequeña habitación se encontraba el híbrido saiyajin conocido como Gohan despertando por los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Gohan lentamente abrió los ojos un poco por molestia de la luz del sol que daba justamente en sus ojos, una vez que los abrió por completo comenzó a observar a su alrededor para poder identificar en donde se encontraba. Lo primero que puedo observar era que él estaba en una camilla con sabanas de color celeste claro y también ha notado que estaba en una habitación un poco pequeña con las paredes y el piso de un color blanco claro.

Gohan-: jejeje…creo que por el cansancio me desmalle pero, dónde estoy?

Lentamente Gohan comenzó a levantarse de la cama con un poco de dificultad pero logro ponerse de pie para empezar a caminar hacia una pequeña mesa en donde se encontraban sus ropas y una pequeña libreta que le daba un poco de curiosidad.

Gohan-:-*toma la libreta y la abre*-"al parecer su escritura es muy diferente a la de los humanos"-pensó mientras pasaba las páginas de la libreta que tenían unos símbolos raros y algunos dibujos de humanos- "creo que me estuvieron estudiando mientras estaba inconsciente,… pero por ahora no quiero arriesgarme a que sepan muchas cosas sobre mí ya que no estoy seguro si debo confiar en estos ponis"

Gohan comienza a destruir cada página de la libreta con sus manos y a la vez con toda su información que contenía, cuando solo quedaban unos pequeños trozos de papel en su mano cierra su puño y una pequeña luz apareció dentro de este y a la vez un poco de humo pero al poco tiempo la luz desapareció y el humo se disipo en el aire, al abrir de nuevo su mano ya no había nada.

Gohan-: bueno ahora creo que debo vestirme y luego irme-antes de que gohan pudiera dar un solo paso se escucha un rugido proveniente de su estómago- pero antes debo encontrar algo para comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre jejeje.

6 minutos después

Gohan ya estaba completamente vestido y estaba listo para retirarse pero se escucharon unos pequeños golpes que provenían del otro lado de la puerta y una voz que el ya reconocía.

Twilight-: Gohan estas despierto? Puedo entrar?

Gohan-:-si ya estoy despierto y si, puedes pasar.

Gohan pudo presenciar como la puerta era abierta dejando mostrar a las mane six y a las tres princesas alicornios y un poni marrón con una bata blanca como entraban a la habitación.

Celestia-: veo que ya se ha recuperado sr. gohan-dijo en un tono suave y dulce.

Gohan-: sí, creo que solo necesitaba dormir un poco jeje pero ¿quién es ese poni con bata?

Celestia-: él es un doctor y estaba encargado de cuidarte mientras estabas inconsciente.

Gohan-: pues se lo agradezco pero creo que eso ya no es necesario, estoy mejor que nunca.

Doctor-: pues…quiero hablar un poco de su recuperación , es que según los análisis que hemos hecho usted tardaría un tiempo más en despertar , ya que su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado -*gira la cabeza*- pero como es qu…-el doctor dejo de hablar repentinamente cuando se da cuenta que su libreta ya no estaba-un momento…¿Dónde está mi libreta con mi investigación?¿señor gohan usted ha visto alguna libreta sobre esta mesa?

Gohan-: emm…nop.

Doctor-: no puede ser, tarde cinco días en hacer esa investigación.

Gohan-: un momento, cinco días? Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Doctor-: señor gohan usted estuvo una semana y 3 días inconsciente, usted ahora debería estarlo y despertaria cerca de un mes por que su cantidad "magia" era muy bajo pero las princesas me han dicho que usted no tiene magia sino algo llamado "ki" pero como no sabía que era exactamente no sabíamos cuando realmente despertaría.

Gohan-: Wow…eso no me lo esperaba pero gracias por cuidar de mí y estoy muy agradecido de que uste…- Gohan no puedo terminar la oración ya que se escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente del pasillo seguida por unas cuantas voces, tres masculinas y una femenina.

Las voces masculinas pudo reconocerlas rápidamente ya que esos eran guardias de su lucha anterior cuando había llegado a poniville pero la voz femenina no lograba reconocerla pero por lo que escuchaba la poni intentaba llegar a su habitación y los guardias parecían estar intentando pararla.

?-: señorita….calmase p-por favor.

?-: no p-puede e-entrar a esa habitación.

?-: t-tenemos ordenes de la p-princesa celestia.

?-: no me importa, nada ni nadie m-me detendrá para ver al humano.

Applejack-: oh,no.

Gohan-: que sucede? Pasa algo malo?

Rainbow Dash: oye no sé si tu confías en nosotras, pero empieza a correr antes de que…

Raimbow fue interrumpida por la puerta que fue abierta de repente dejando ver a una unicornio color menta con tres guardias atrás de ella intentándola detener con magia pero al parecer eso era inútil ya que no parecía que le estuviera afectando mucho.

?-: bien, d-donde está el hu…-paro en seco cuando apenas vio a gohan parado justo en frente de ella.

A continuación paso algo que gohan no se lo esperaba, ella había saltado hacia el gritando-HUMANO ERES REAL!- con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella había aterrizado en el pecho de gohan y este no le quedo más opción que atraparla dando por resultado un especie de abrazo, y la unicornio estallo en llantos de felicidad.

?-: s-sabía qué*sniff* ustedes e-eran*sniff* reales… pero nadie me ha c-creído y creyeron que estaba loca*sniff* p-pero ahora estas aquí.

Gohan había dejado a la unicornio en el suelo pero él se arrodillo para estar a su altura y con su dedo pulgar le seco las lágrimas haciendo que la unicornio color menta se sonrojara un poco y hubo un-awww que adorable- de parte de celestia y luna

Gohan-: tranquila, si soy real, no tienes por qué llorar solo cálmate si?

?-: o-okey.

Gohan-: bien, primero lo primero, quién eres?

?-: es un gusto conocerlo señor humano, mi nombre es Lyra Hearstrings y estoy aquí ya que hace un tiempo he oído que una criatura parecida a un mono sin pelo con un atuendo color naranja estaba en el hospital de canterlot e inmediatamente supe que se trataba de usted y soy la única de todo poniville que sabía de la existencia de los humanos pero cuando hablaba sobre el tema me llamaban loca, pero usted está aquí y puedo probarles que yo todo este momento tuve la razón.

Gohan-: -"un momento…canterlot? No estamos en ponville?

Celestia-: espere un momento señorita hearstrings, aún tenemos que pensar en cómo presentar al humano sin asustar a los ciudadanos de poniville… o a toda Equestria.

Pinkie Pie-: oh, ya se deberíamos hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida, habrá globos, pasteles, serpentinas, gorros de fiesta, cupcakes y juegos.

Celestia-: alto ahí pequeña, esa no es una mala idea pero creo que deberíamos presentar al humano de una forma un poco más formal, Haremos que la alcaldesa de poniville organice un pequeño "evento especial" para poder presentar a nuestro invitado, que le parece gohan?

Gohan-: de hecho me gusta esa idea pero -*coloca su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza*- dudo que me traten bien después de lo que hice la última vez, jejeje.

Luna-: tranquilo señor gohan, si le explicamos lo que paso de seguro lo perdonaran.

Gohan-: pues si tú lo dices, está bien lo hare pero antes quisiera saber una cosa.

Twilight-: pues que quiere saber señor gohan?

Gohan-: que hacemos en canterlot? y porque no estamos en poniville?

Twilight: es que los médicos de el hospital de poniville no están tan bien entrenados para el tipo de situaciones en la que estaba usted y por eso hemos decidido tráelo a canterlot.

Gohan-: pues gracias por decírmelo.

Twilight-: de nada señor gohan.

Celestia-: esta bien, ya está decidido, Luna por favor diles a los guardias que traigan 2 carruajes y que el segundo sea lo demasiado grande para que el señor gohan pueda entrar en él.

Luna-: está bien, tia.

Luna rápidamente se fue de la habitación para informarles a los guardias sobre lo que había dicho Celestia.

Pinkie pie-: pero no es justo…yo quería hacer una fiesta-dijo un poco decepcionada y haciendo un poco de berrinche.

Celestia-: tranquila, después de que la presentación de el señor gohan haya terminado, podremos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida si usted lo desea.

Pinkie Pie-: siiiiiiiiii, le aseguro a todos que será la mejor fiesta de toda equestria.

Gohan: está bien, muchas gracias

Pinkie Pie-: de nada

Celestia-: está bien, señor gohan, ya está listo para irnos a poniville?

Gohan-: okey vamos.

Todos salieron de la habitación de gohan y dirigieron hacia la salida pero una unicornio color menta se quedó allí observando un poco triste como todos se iban hacia poniville sin ella pero afortunadamente gohan se dio cuenta de esto y el acerco a ella.

Gohan-: Que pasa lyra? No vas a venir con nosotros?

Lyra-: que?...enserio…puedo ir con ustedes?

Gohan-: Claro, tu has viajado desde muy lejos para venir solo a verme asi que lo menos que lo menos que puedo hacer es que tu vengas con nosotros, que me dices?

Lyra-: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Gohan-: pues bien vayámonos.

* * *

Está bien amigo hasta aquí está el cap de hoy, intentare subir capítulos más seguido pero mis horarios están muy apretado y espero que lo entiendan, pero les juro que el próximo cap será más largo y eso sería todo, hasta la próxima.


	10. Llegada a poniville parte 1

Hola a todos de nuevo, primero que todo muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron, eso me ayuda a seguir adelante, y también les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo…atrasados XD. Bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡QUE COMIENCE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO!

Gohan un guerrero del futuro en Equestria

Llegada a Poniville Parte 1

(Advertencia capitulo cutre :v)

El viaje a poniville había comenzado, gohan estaba en la carroza más grande, sentado en una banca y las 4 princesas en la otra al frente de el, para poder observarlo y que no haga nada sospechoso. Mientras que en la otra estaban lyra y las mane6 excepto rainbow dash que por alguna razón decidió volar hasta que lleguen a poniville. Mientras tanto en la carroza más grande había un silencio muy incómodo ya que no sabían exactamente qué decir, por otro lado, gohan decidió cerrar los ojos y comenzar un entrenamiento mental como el que había hecho cuando era niño en su viaje a namekusei. Apenas cerro sus ojos todas se quedaron viéndolo y tratando de averiguar por qué los cerró, ¿acaso estara cansado? era lo que mas se preguntaban. La cara de gohan comenzó a ponerse seria y con un aspecto muy concentrado mientras que las otras solo se confundieron aún más por lo que estaba pasando.

Twilight-: -(*susurrando*)-princesa celestia.

Celestia-: que sucede twilight?

Twilight-: que cree que este haciendo gohan?

Celestia-: no lo sé, pero por su expresión puedo ver que se está concentrado en algo aunque es muy difícil saber que es con exactitud.

Candace-: señor gohan-todas las princesas dirigieron su atención a Candace y no paso mucho para que gohan abriera uno de sus ojos y ese se centraba en la alicornio rosada- podría hacerle una pregunta?

Por unos cuantos segundos gohan solo sé quedo viéndola mientras que las otras se mantuvieron atentas por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. Justo antes de que Candace volviera a preguntar gohan asiente con la cabeza dándoles un pequeño alivio a las demás, pero aun así no bajarían la guardia tan fácilmente.

Candace-: bueno mi pregunta es…-al parecer no quería molestarlo demasiado ya que tenían una idea de lo que pasaría si lo molestaban- porque cuando tenía cerrado sus ojos se veía tan concentrado?

Gohan-: -*suspiro*-ahora no tengo muchas ganas de responder preguntas… pero creo que esta sí puedo decírselas.

Todas estuvieron atentas por lo que estaba a punto de decir el guerrero z, incluso twilight saco una pequeña libreta para anotar todo lo que salga de la boca del hibrido saiyajin.

Gohan-: entrenamiento mental -sé quedaron confundidas por lo que acababa de decir, pero siguieron escuchando- es un entrenamiento especial para entrenar tu mente y para evitar cosas como que intenten controlarte o que entren a tus recuerdos para poder encontrar debilidades, también sirve para mejorar tus reflejos y velocidad en combate, si tienes a un compañero que también entrene mentalmente podrías conectar tu mente con la suya formando una especie de campo de entrenamiento completamente vacío para que ambos entrenen sin problemas.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, este ser podía usar una energía igual o más poderosa que la magia, también podía volar sin alas y tener una enorme fuerza pero también podía entrenar sin tener que moverse en lo absoluto, eso explicaba porque no pudieron entrar a sus sueños fácilmente.

Luna-: entonces está diciendo que puede entrenar sin hacer absolutamente nada?

Gohan-: no exactamente, si entrenas mentalmente obviamente tu fuerza no se incrementara ya que no haces esfuerzo físico y aunque no lo parezca es más agotador que un entrenamiento común, ya que hay que usar una cantidad considerable de ki y aún más si quieres hacer ataques de energía pero no lo uso mucho ya que si quieres conseguir excelentes resultados tienes que hacerlo muy seguido, pero yo soy más de los entrenamientos físicos.

Celestia-: bueno, se nota que su especie es muy interesante jeje.

Gohan-: -*su expresión cambia y se ve más feliz*-gracias, pero no todos los humanos somos así, solo yo y un gran amigo llamado trunks sabemos controlarlo y cada día tratamos de hacernos más fuertes.

Twilight-: un momento, porque solo usted y ese chico llamado trunks son los únicos de su especie que puede controlar esa energía?

Gohan-: pues, casi nadie de mi planeta conoce la existencia del ki, además que es muy complicado poder controlarlo, cuando tenía 8 años mi maestro el señor piccolo me dejo en medio de la nada para aprender a sobrevivir por mi cuenta, luego de un tiempo aprendí a sobrevivir y el volvió para entrenarme, él siempre me daba una paliza pero eso valía la pena ya que gracias a él me volví mucho más fuerte y ya no le tengo miedo a nada.

Gohan comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con el señor piccolo y eso lo hacía muy feliz pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una alicornio morada que parecía algo enojada,

Twilight-: que!? Con solo 8 años él te dejo solo y te golpeaba!?

Celestia:- por favor Twilight mantén la calma, no sabemos cómo es el planeta del señor gohan, su cultura y entrenamientos deben ser diferentes a los nuestros.

Twilight-: ya lo sé pero no puedo calmarme, ese hombre debía estar loco de remate.

Gohan:-*su mirada se vuelve seria y un poco enoja*-(*voz baja*)- cállate…

Twilight-: no puedo creer que incluso en otros planetas existan seres así.

Gohan-: -(voz normal)- he dicho que te callaras!

Twilight-: lo lamento gohan pero no me callare, lo que digo es verdad, él fue el que te hizo así y también el…- ella no pudo terminar su oración por la mano del hibrido saiyajin que había sujetado su garganta y la empujaba contra la pared con una gran fuerza mientras que las otras princesas no podían moverse del susto repentino.

Gohan-: escúchame bien pequeña desgraciada, él era una de las mejores personas que pudieran existir, él también fue bueno con migo, el me hizo como soy y estoy orgulloso de ello, gracias a él me volví un ser que solo busca proteger y cuidar a todo ser vivo que sea bueno y amable pero el ya no está, el murió hace tiempo y tú lo sabes.

Twilight-: d-de que estas hablando? Y-yo no s-sabía que el e-estaba muerto.

Gohan-: claro que lo sabes, todas ustedes lo saben, creen que no me di cuenta que ustedes entraron a mi sueño? Pude sentir sus ki ahí.

Todas estaban congeladas del miedo, no podían mover ni un musculo, tampoco podían gritar ni decir nada, solo se quedaban ahí, viendo como twilight era estrangulada por el hibrido saiyajin. Pero al parecer la princesa del sol reunió toda su valentía y logro hablar…

Celestia-: p-por favor- la mirada de gohan se fija en celestia- no puede respirar, la mataras, por favor te lo suplico, deja de hacerle daño

Gohan logro notar unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de la alicornio blanca, rogando para que dejara a su estudiante en paz, que también le recordó mucho a la situación de la pequeña unicornio que queria que ya no lastimara a rarity, a lo cual este responde con un suspiro y retira su mano de la garganta de la princesa de la amistad. Twilight da un gran respiro para poder recuperar el aire mientras que celestia da otro suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Celestia-: muchas gracias, señor gohan.

Gohan-: como sea.

El resto del viaje no hubo ni una sola palabra, pero se sentía la tensión en el aíre y al parecer la princesa de la amistad perdió la amistad de gohan ( que ironía no? :v) y así había pasado un buen rato hasta que se sintió como la carroza tocaba el suelo y a los pocos segundos se escuchó uno de los guardias diciendo- Hemos llegado a Poniville-

Poco a poco se abrieron las puertas de la carroza mostrando a la carroza más pequeña y a lyra y las mane6 incluyendo a rainbow dash. Gohan salió primero seguido de celestia, luna, candace y por último twilight que le daba un poco de miedo estar cerca de gohan por ahora. Todos estaba detrás de un escenario con un telón rojo con una cuerda, sostenida por un semental para abrirlas, y ademas se podían escuchar voces como:

- _no puedo creer que ese monstruo vuelva después de todo lo que el ha hecho_ -

- _creen que sea bueno?_ -

- _ojala le corten la cabeza por lo que ha hecho_ **-**

Celestia-: lo lamento señor gohan pero espero que entienda que los ponis nunca vieron a un ser como usted, solamente ellos están asustados y confundidos.

Gohan-: está bien, no me molesta…-(*mira a twilight*) siempre y cuando no hablen mal de algún ser querido- esto provoco que a la alicornio morada pusiera una cara triste- todo estará bien.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escuchó una voz sobresaliente en el otro lado del escenario.

?-: muy buenos días gente de Poniville, estamos muy agradecidos que todos estén aquí para poder recibir a un nuevo habitante que se quedara aquí por un tiempo.-no tardo mucho tiempo para que la todos comenzaran a descontrolarse y asustarse por lo que la extraña pony dijo- tranquilos no hay nada de que temer y las princesas aclararon que todo lo anteriormente pasado solo fue un malentendido, y no hay nada que temer y…

Gohan se acerca a la pony naranja conocida como applejack y pregunta- oye, quien es la que esta hablando al otro lado del escenario?

Applejack-: es la alcalde de poniville, ella aviso que tu vendrías y por eso mando a que se construyera el ecenario para poder presentarte y yo que tu me prepararía porque ahora tendrás que subir y tienes que estar detrás del telón que dentro de unos momentos se abrirá.

Gohan rápidamente sube al escenario y se posiciona en el lugar donde dijo applejack

Alcande-: y sin más demora les presento al humano…GOHAN!

El telon se abre…

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho y al menos hay que agradecer que esta ves casi no tarde un año :v y dentro de poco tendré lista la parte dos pero ahora me voy de vacaciones, les deseo suerte a todos.

HASTA LA PROXIMA :D


	11. Llegada a poniville parte 2

Gohan252:-hola a todos y es un gust...*golpe*

...

...

...

...

 **2 horas después**

Lentamente gohan252 comenzó a abrir sus ojos tratando de entender que le había pasado y resulta que está en un especie de almacén vacío y también para su mala suerte también estaba atado a una silla rodeado de muchas personas con antorchas, cuchillos y trinches

Gohan252:- q-que? Dónde estoy? Quienes son ustedes?

Persona cualquiera- más te vale que tengas una explicación del porqué tardaste tanto o *sujeta sus bolas del dragón* la virginidad será tu esposa.

Gohan252:-está bien, lo explicare pero suéltame*lo suelta* está bien, ya sé que están demasiado molestos por la tardanza, pero ya lo he dicho antes, tengo un horario demasiado apretado.

Persona cualquiera:-pero estuviste más de cuatro meses sin subir capitulo

Gohan252-: eso es porque me he olvidado avisar que he editado los capítulos 1, 2, 3 y dentro de poco tendré editado el capítulo 4, todo eso lo hice para que los nuevos lectores disfruten mejor el fanfic sin errores de ortografía, por favor no me arranques mis bolas del dragón.

Persona cualquiera: está bien, esta vez estas perdonado, pero si vuelves a tardar tanto tiempo ve diciéndole adiós a tu amiguito.

*se van*

Por favor, vuelvan a leer los capítulos 1,2,3 que he cambiado varias cosas y en el cap 4 alargare la pelea con discord. Por ahora iré a conseguir un poco de hielo y me iré a dormir, disfruten del capitulo y lo lamento si es un poco corto :v

* * *

 **Buena bienvenida? Parte 1**

* * *

Ahí estaba gohan, en el medio del escenario con todos esos ojos de ponis, unicornios y pegasos observándolo con miedo, curiosidad y hasta algunos con odio pero aun así el saiyajin estaba muy calmado. Solamente había silencio nadie se atrevía a decir nada, esperando quien de todos comenzaría a hablar

Gohan:-em... hola, talvez algunos ya me conozcan por...el gran malentendido que sucedió aquí hace unos días.

Un pegaso color café, melena negra y con una cutie mark de un libro de color rojo con una mirada molesta se acercó al escenario- a que te refieres con un malentendido!?-se podía notar un poco de ira en su voz.

Gohan:- me refiero a que no tienen que temerme, no les hare daño.

Una poni de tierra color celeste claro, con una melena de color purpura y una cutie mark de tres flores rosadas también decide hablar pero esta parecía un poco asustada- como se supone que no te temamos? Has derrotado a todas las princesas, incluso derrotaste al dios del caos.

Gohan:- yo sé que están asustados, pero les aseguro que yo estuve muy cerca de perder...

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes y mucho más en las 3 princesas que estaban detrás del escenario junto con las mane6.

Gohan:- cuando llegue a aquí puede ver que todos se escondieron en sus casas y en una que otra de estas logre ver ojos observándome en la batalla, los que pudieron ver talvez hayan notado que he recibido varios golpes y diferentes tipos de ataques los cuales si me afectaron, pero la verdadera razón por la que no me derrotaron fue que...me atacaron por separado. Si me hubieran atacado todos a la vez lo más probable es que me hubieran derrotado.

 ***Detrás del escenario***

Twilight:- no puedo creer que todo este tiempo era tan obvio, rainbow fue la primera en atacar, luego yo seguido por applejack, luego las princesas y por ultimo discord.

Applejack:- un momento, no me llaman elemento de la honestidad por nada, hay algo en sus palabras que no me gustan...

Celestia:- crees que está mintiendo?

Applejack:- es lo más probable pero para asegurarnos tendremos que preguntarle después, hasta entonces tendremos que quedarnos con la duda.

 ***Volviendo al escenario***

Gohan:- ahora que les he aclarado eso, les dejare que me hagan algunas preguntas para que puedan conocerme mejor, quien va primero?

Y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría de preguntas estaban relacionadas con su planeta, su cultura, su tecnología, su fuerza, como era su raza entre otras cosas de los seres humanos lo cual gohan respondió todas y cada una de ellas pero hubo una poni que le llamo la atención al guerrero.

?:- eh...o-oiga señor gohan

Gohan:- eh?...-al verla noto que tenía una gabardina negra diseñada para ponis que cubría su cutie mark, junto con lentes oscuros y un sombrero del mismo color, pero su voz que al parecer era femenina y su ki le eran conocidos.-si? Que deseas preguntar?

?:- bueno y-yo quería preguntarle s-si usted ya t-tiene u-un poni especial?

Gohan-: espera, que es un poni especial?

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y a la vez dando un gran jadeo y en ese momento la princesa candace decide subir al escenario.

Candace:- espera, realmente no sabes que es un poni especial?

Gohan:- lo lamento pero me temo que no, podrías explicarme que es?

Candace:- es cuando dos ponis se quieren tanto que deciden estar juntos y si se siguen amando su amor llegara a tal punto haciendo que este se inquebrantable y deciden casarse

Gohan tardo unos segundos al entender lo que candace le dijo-ha ya he entendido, en mi mundo no se le dice "poni especial" pero no, la respuesta es no.

Al decir eso la poni dio un gran salto de alegría diciendo en voz alta la palabra "si" muchas veces hasta que se dio cuenta de las miradas confusas de todos a su alrededor y decide irse rápidamente

Gohan:-okey... alguna otra pregunta?

Se podía ver como una poni rosada con pelo esponjado de un color rosa un poco más fuerte subio al escenario gritando varias veces-yo,yo,yo- era obvio que para el guerrero z de que se trataba de pinkie pie.

Gohan:-jejeje, está bien pinkie, que quieres preguntar?

Pinkie Pie:-podrías hacer que tu cabello vuelva a hacerse rubio como cuando luchabas con nosotras?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que gohan diera una respuesta.

Gohan:- eh... no lo sé.

Pinkie Pie:- vamos por favor, solo una vez más, no seas malo, si,si,si?

Gohan dio un suspiro y giro su cabeza un momento viendo a todos los ponis y luego volvió a ver a pinkie... asintiendo con su cabeza y en respuesta ella corre baja del escenario y se sienta en primera fila junto a las princesas y sus amigas.

Twilight:- un momento, cuando hemos caminado hasta aquí? Y de donde salieron estos asientos?

Pinkie Pie-: es que el escritor de este fanfic es muy flojo y por eso decidió ponernos a todos aquí

Twilight-: que escritor? De que estas ha...

Pinkie Pie:- shh, está comenzando.

Gohan se colocó en medio del escenario para asegurarse de que todos pudieran verlo, a los pocos segundos gohan flexiona sus piernas y su expresión pasa a ser una más seria, mientras que todos notaron que el viento comenzó a soplar violentamente. Todos sus músculos se hicieron un poco más grandes y su cabello dorado no tardó en aparecer al igual que su aura dorada. Todos se quedaron asombrados y twilight no paraba de escribir en un pergamino todo lo que pasaba.

Gohan:- Pinkie, porque querias que me transformara?

Pinkie:- para esto...¡ahora!

Gohan se puso en guardia esperando a que alguien lo ataque pero en cambio veía como unos ponis, pegasos y unicornios más pequeños subieron junto con pinkie pie al escenario sentándose alrededor del aura dorada de gohan y pinkie les dio a cada uno una varita con un malvavisco en la punta, todos se acercaron a su aura y efectivamente estos poco a poco cambiaron su color blanco a uno dorado lo cual hizo que el guerrero comenzara a reírse seguido por los niños y pinkie pie pero al final todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.


	12. ¿amigos?

Cap 12

¿Amistad?

* * *

Muchos ponis de ponyville estaban reunidos en el gran Sugar Cube Corner donde había una gran fiesta con música de parte de DJ PON3 conocida como vinyl scratch y mucha comida por los amables señores cake y bueno...gohan no lo rechazo y ahora todos los ponis estaban viendo una competencia de comida entre gohan y pinkie pie, por lo que se podía oír muchos apoyaban a pinkie como rainbow dash o applejack pero algunos decidieron estar del lado de gohan como fluttershy, incluso la misma princesa luna estaba del lado de gohan mientras que todos excepto fluttershy que ella solo estaba con una sonrisa, gritaban COME, COME, COME mientras que Twilight y celestia estaban sentadas en una mesa un poco más alejada con unas tasas de té.

Celesta:- debo admitirlo, gohan es un ser interesante.

Twilight:- usted tiene razón, nunca he conocido a alguien que pudiera rivalizar con pinkie pie en una competencia de comida.

Celestia:- jeje, no me refiero a eso twilight, lo que quiero decir es que no puedo creer que exista alguien que tenga tanto poder y que a la vez sea de buen corazón, cualquier ser que pueda hacer lo que gohan hace seguramente sería malvado.

Twilight:- yo también estoy feliz, pero bueno o malo no sé si confiar en él.

Celestia:- porque dices eso?

Twilight:- es que su poder lo hace una amenaza, incluso es mucho peor cuando se transforma en "eso", es más poderoso que cualquier enemigo que hemos enfrentado y...

Gohan:- de que están hablando?

Twilight inmediatamente saltó de su asiento dando un pequeño grito y cayó al suelo boca abajo hiriéndose un poco su nariz. Después de unos segundos el saiyajin comenzó a reírse y al parecer celestia intentaba contener la risa aunque su expresión indicaba que le era muy difícil.

Twilight:- oye!

Gohan:- jajaja, lo lamento.

Twilight:- ya no importa, como te ha ido en la competencia de comida?

Gohan:- nadie gano, al parecer la comida se acabó y ahora pinkie está siendo regañada por los dueños de este lugar.

Celestia:- twilight luego dile a pinkie que yo me encargare de pagar todo.

Twilight:- está bien, y...gohan?

Gohan:- si?

Twilight:- primero quiero disculparme por lo que dije mientras llegábamos a poniville, fue muy hipócrita de mi parte haber insultado así a tu maestro, así que espero que puedas perdonarme.

Gohan- no hay problema, lo entiendo.

Twilight:- está bien, muchas gracias, ahora iré a decirle a pinkie que todo será pagado.

Twilight comenzó a alejarse dejando a gohan y a celestia solos y algunos ponis, pegasos y unicornios se acercaban a gohan para hacerle algunas preguntas como: porque usaba ropa, que significaba el símbolo en su espalda, entre otras cosas, pero había algunas que evitaba o solo ignoraba, tales como: como es tu planeta?, como te volviste tan fuerte? Que pasa cuando tu cabello cambia de color? Se nota que aun gohan no tenía la confianza suficiente como para decirle esas cosas, así que decidió mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Ya había obscurecido, gohan estaba sentado en el tejado mirando hacia la oscuridad infinita, pero con sus hermosas estrellas y lo más importante, la luna, la cual muy pocas veces podía ver de pequeño, por irse a dormir temprano y por su cola la cual lo transformaba en un gran mono sin ningún control que destruía todo a su paso. Podía sentir como el viento soplaba en su cara, el oír de los animales de la noche como los grillos o búhos lo cual hacia que gohan sintiera una gran paz dentro de él que se demostraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero esta paz fue interrumpida por la voz de la princesa de la noche.

Luna:- todo está bien?

Gohan:- oh...tu eres la princesa luna, no? Que haces aquí?

Luna:-*se sienta a su lado* - mi hermana dijo que viniera para saber si te sucede algo malo

Gohan:-por qué tendría que suceder algo malo?

Luna:-por qué no estas dentro disfrutando la fiesta que hicieron para ti.

Gohan:- es que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire y relajarme un poco, muy pocas veces puedo disfrutar de la noche.

Luna:- ...-luna solo se quedó con la boca abierta.

Gohan:-emm...pasa algo?

Luna:- d-dijiste, "disfrutar de la noche"?

Gohan:-claro, hay algún problema?

Luna:- no, es que solo yo y a mis guardias les gusta la noche pero todos los otros ponis prefieren dormir o estar de fiesta como ahora.

Gohan:- ellos se lo pierden, yo también tengo que dormir pero hay cientas y cientas bellas estrellas en el cielo que me llenan y apantallan las llanuras de mi cuerpo, cuento a cada una como luces en mi vida, rodeadas de oscuridad pero por cuenta propia brillan. Son tan lejos y tan distantes e igualmente se hacen destacar, yo nunca me perdería algo tan hermoso.

Luego de decir todo eso gohan se dio cuenta que luna estaba tan roja como un tomate y luna al darse cuenta que gohan la estaba viendo y decide girar su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Gohan:- dije algo malo?

Luna:- no, es que nadie había hablado tan hermoso de mi noche

Gohan:- como que "tu noche"?

Luna:- no lo sabes? Yo me encargo de traer la noche equestria mientras que mi hermana se encarga de traer el día.

Gohan:- espera, estás diciendo que tu mueves la luna y celestia mueve el sol? Wow, eso es sorprendente y a la vez un poco extraño.

Luna:- a que te refieres con "un poco extraño"? en tu planeta hay alguien que traiga la noche y el dia?

Gohan:- es un poco complicado pero no, déjame explicártelo, en mi planeta...

Una voz conocida interrumpió a gohan-que hacen ahí arriba?- y llamando la atención de ambos asiendo que miraran hacia abajo y resulta que era celestia quien les hablo y las mane six estaban con ella, así que tanto gohan como luna decidieron bajar y reunirse con ellas.

Luna:- sucede algo?

Celestia:- no pero que sucede con usted? Se supone que deberían estar dentro disfrutando de la fiesta.

Gohan:- es que me gusta estar aquí afuera y -*señala al cielo*- disfrutar de esta hermosa vista, pero estuve un rato aquí afuera solo para relajarme y luego llego la princesa luna para hablar un poco.

Pinkie Pie:- igualmente no importa ya muchos de los invitados se han ido y la fiesta ya casi termina pero al menos podemos ir a dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que tenemos un nuevo amigo.

La expresión de gohan paso a estar seria y triste haciendo que el comenzara a caminar en dirección al everfree.

Celestia:- a dónde vas?

Gohan:- -*se detiene y gira en dirección hacia celestia y las demás*-solo...tengo que irme y por favor no me sigan.

Pinkie pie:-si dije algo malo, lo siento.

Gohan:-no, no dijiste nada malo, solo es que...*suspiro* no podemos ser amigos.


End file.
